


Překvapení za dveřmi

by Flamme19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: Co všechno může člověk objevit za dveřmi? A jak se s tím vyrovná Hermiona, jejíž život už je tak dost rozvrácen?





	1. (Ne)obyčejný den v kanceláři

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka byla publikována na mém účtu na Fanfiction.net, psáno v roce 2013.

Byl to jeden z těch chladných podzimních dnů, které byly pro Londýn tak typické. Hermiona seděla ve svém malém, leč útulném bytě kousek od centra, celá ponořená do administrativy.

Od války již uplynuly dva roky. Hermiona se přesto občas přichytila při tom, jak se slzami v očích vzpomíná na všechnu tu hrůzu, kterou prošla. Jakmile byl konec, prakticky se kouzelnickému světu odcizila. Pár dní po tom, co se po světě roznesly zprávy o Voldemortově smrti, se na ni a její přátele vrhla jako smečka vlků kupa novinářů. Odpovídala zpočátku trpělivě, ale čím novináři sypali sůl do otevřených ran, tím více toužila zmizet.

Harry a Ron na tom byli podobně. Každý si šel i přes jejich velké přátelství po svých, všichni tušili, že po tom všem potřebují být sami. Ovšem Hermioně neušlo, že dohromady se už nedali. Občas přišel dopis, přání k narozeninám, ale jinak nic. Pár týdnů ji to trápilo, ale pak si uvědomila, že se všichni změnili víc, než si chtěla připustit. Poslední zpráva od Harryho přišla odněkud z Asie, kam se dostal při své cestě po světě. A Ron? Ten se změnil nejvíce. Hermiona se to zpočátku snažila chápat, konec konců, ve válce přišel o hodně. Ale ona také. A časem pochopila, že jejich přátelství zřejmě zaniklo.

Hermiona unaveně odhodila pero na přeplněný stůl a snažila se tu hromadu papírů nějakým způsobem ukočírovat. Už skoro rok pracovala jako asistentka v jedné malé právnické firmě. Zpočátku byla spíš jen "přines-podrž", ale to se časem naštěstí hnulo k lepšímu. Teď ji pan Wilson nechal občas nahlédnout i do nějakého případu, občas se ji zeptal na její osobní názor. Byla ráda, že měla co dělat. A hlavně když u toho nemusela myslet na to, co bylo.

Příští týden, byla to středa, přišla Hermiona jako obvykle na osmou. V před-kanceláři pana Wilsona měla svoji miniaturní verzi kanceláře. Stůl, pár mudlovských zázraků moderní doby, několik kartoték. Věru to nebyl velký luxus, ale kromě klientů a zvonícího telefonu měla klid.

Za pár minut přišel pan Wilson a unaveně si odložil kabát na stojan u dveří.

,,Dobrý den, pane," pozdravila a mile se pousmála.

,,Ale, slečno Grangerová, vy už jste tady? Ale tím lépe! Pokud máte upravené smlouvy, co jsem vám dal, přineste to vedle. Mimochodem, dnes přijde nový klient. Mělo by to být snadné, jen nějaké okolnosti okolo dědického řízení. Měl by snad dorazit okolo desáté. Ano," zvedl ruku, aby zastavil příval Hermioniných obvyklých otázek, ,,je to narychlo. Ale máme pár společných známých, tak jsem ho vměstnal do diáře. Pošlu vám udaje, uděláte spis?"

Hermiona nakonec přikývla a posadila se za stůl. Nový klient? Obvykle to byla ona, kdo přijímal hovory s novými klienty a zařizoval jim schůzky. Rychle jí došlo, že musí jít o někoho důležitého.

Den začal více než dobře. Práce šla od ruky. Vtom ji z úmyslu jít uvařit novou kávu vytrhlo zapípání nového emailu. Ale jistě, ten nový klient! Odložila prázdnou konvici na roh stolu a email jedním kliknutím otevřela.

,,Pan Henry Smith..." mumlala si, zatím co příslušným jménem nadepisovala novou složku.

To jméno jí nic neříkalo. Po krátkém zamyšlení vyplnila pár formulářů a šla pro kávu.

Hodiny ukazovaly přesně deset hodin a na dveře kanceláře se ozvalo rázné zaklepání. Hermiona naučeně vyskočila zpoza stolu, urovnala si sukni od kostýmku a šla otevřít.

,,Dobrý den, vítejte..."

Zbytek nedořekla. Hermiona párkrát mrkla, snad jakoby se snažila zahnal halucinaci. Ale stál tam.

Profesor Snape.

,,Dobrý den," řekl bez známek toho, že by ji poznal a vešel dovnitř.

Hermiona zmateně zavřela dveře. Musel to být on. Černé vlasy, jeho temný pohled, kterým ji před malou chvíli probodával. Ano, trochu pohublý, bez svého obvyklého pláště, ale stejně... Než však stačila byť jen vydat hlásku, pan Wilson se objevil v protějších dveřích.

,,Ah, pan Smith! Jen pojďte dál. Doufám, že vám bylo nabídnuto občerstvení," dodal trochu káravě Hermioniným směrem, když viděl její strnulý postoj u dveří.

Hermiona zazmatkovala, šok byl příliš velký.

,,Nic nechci," odmítl pan Smith/Snape a zamířil rovnou do kanceláře za panem Wilsonem.

Hermiona se pomalu posadila ke svému stolu. To nemohla být pravda! Nic nepila, ale musel to být Snape! To jeho černé vzezření by poznala kdekoliv. I když obléknutý do mudlovského obleku, stále si svou sympatii pro černou zachoval. Ale co dělal tady? A proč tu byl jako pan Smith?

Byli v kanceláři celé dvě hodiny. Hermiona se marně snažila předstírat, že pracuje, přesto nedokázala občas nezabloudit pohledem ke dveřím. Jak to bylo vůbec dlouho, co potkala někoho z "jejího" světa? Rok určitě, nejspíš déle. Tajně doufala, že jednou někoho potká. Ale zrovna Snapea? Jediné, co věděla bylo, že byl zproštěn obžaloby z vraždy a díky své pomoci Řádu mu byla dána milost. Ale od té doby o něm neslyšela jediného slova. A teď tu byl, hned vedle. Živá připomínka toho všeho, na co se snažila zapomenout.

Za dalších pár minut se dveře konečně otevřely. Hermiona urychleně začala něco psát do počítače, snad aby její zírání nebylo odhaleno.

,,Nebojte se, budu se snažit zjistit, jak to co nejrychleji vyřešit," pousmál se pan Wilson a bez povšimnutí přešel kolem Hermiony. Smith/Snape krátce přikývl, jeho tvář byla jedna bezchybná maska. Formálně se rozloučil s panem Wilsonem a odešel. Hermioně však neunikl pohled, který do ní zabodl, než odešel.

,,Vy ho více znáte?" zeptala se Hermiona, než stačila dát stopku své rychlé puse.

Pan Wilson však vypadal dobře naložen, tak ji za její zvědavost nekáral, jak měl občas ve zvyku.

,,Jak jsem říkal, známý. Přesněji synovec mého přítele. Ale ten zemřel a pak Smith se zdá bude dědit. Avšak se tu objevily nějaké rušivé okolnosti, proto vyhledal moji pomoc."

Hermiona nedokázala ukočíroval drobný úšklebek. Snape a vyhledat pomoc? To snad opravdu nemohl být on!

,,Tady jsou nějaké dokumenty, prosím, založte je do jeho složky. A příští schůzka bude přesně za týden, tak to zaneste do diáře..."

Hermiona si beze slova převzala papíry a vše odkývala, stále udivená nad tím, co se dozvěděla.


	2. Krádež se (ne)vyplácí

Přesně za týden se vše opakovalo. Smith/Snape přišel, tentokrát věnoval Hermioně pozornost. Ale jen proto, aby po ní skoro mrskl svůj dlouhý plášť. Hermiona měla sto chutí hodit mu ho na hlavu. Opravdu, tohle musel být Snape. Tahle arogance se prostě nedala zapomenout. Když však jeho plášť věšela na stojan, v rukávu nahmatala něco tvrdého. Tvrdého, štíhlého a dlouhého.

Skoro zalapala po dechu, to byla jeho hůlka!

Na setinu vteřiny strnula. Tohle přeci nemohla udělat! Věděla, že na ni sešle všechny kletby, co zná. Ovšem bez hůlky sotva, dodalo její vychytralé Já a Hermiona po pár chvílích váhání hůlku z jejího úkrytu v rukávu sebrala. Schovala ji k sobě do kabelky do speciální kapsy, kde měla tu svou a snažila se nasadit nic neříkající výraz.

Za půl hodiny se oba pánové vynořili a vše se opakovalo přesně jako před týdnem. Včetně jeho chladného pohledu. Jen co odešli ven, Hermioně se nesmírně ulevilo. Ale vzápětí jako by jí snad došlo, co udělala. Právě ukradla hůlku Severusi Snapeovi!

Po zbytek pracovní doby čekala, kdy se rozrazí dveře do kanceláře a Snape vpadne zlostně dovnitř. Nic takového se však až do šesti večer nestalo. Hermiona se neobvykle rychle sbalila, rychle se s panem Wilsonem rozloučila a vyrazila ven.

Jen co se nadechla čerstvého večerního vzduchu, tak se z neznámých důvodů začala rozhlížet okolo. Čekala snad, že ji Snape najde a počká si na ni za rohem?

 

 

Doma si vše začala vyčítat. Co čekala, že se stane. Až to zjistí, přetrhne ji jako hada. Ale Hermiona díky své prokleté zvědavosti prostě potřebovala vědět, co to všechno mělo znamenat. Proč tu byl, proč se pod cizím jménem vydával za mudlu. A jaké komplikace s dědictvím mohly nastat?

Stačila si udělat malou večeři, uvařila si velký hrnek kávy a vytáhla práci. Ale od prvních stránek ji vytrhl zvonek u dveří. S trochu podrážděným povzdechem odložila pero a zamířila do chodby. Zběžně nakoukla přes kukátko, kdo v tak pozdní dobu zvoní.

Jakmile jo spatřila, přísahala by, že ji srdce pár úderů vynechalo. Jak proboha věděl, kde ji najít?! Váhala. Otevřít, neotevřít? Co by se stalo, kdyby prostě předstírala, že není doma?

,,Vím, že jste doma," ozvalo se tiché zlostné zasyčení a Hermiona měla co dělat, aby nevyjekla.

Nechtělo se jí, ale nakonec dveře pomalu otevřela.

,,Přejete si?" zeptala se s marnou snahou hrát nezaujatou.

,,Grangerová, vraťte ji," zavrčel.

V Hermioně byla pramalá dušička. Tohle přeci nemohla přežít. Leč na jejich straně, stále to byl Smrtijed. A dle jeho pohledu soudila, že hodně přemýšlel nad tím, co jí provede, až hůlku získá zpět.

,,Pane Smithe, nevím o čem mluvíte," řekla nakonec se snahou o důraznost, což se ji záhadně podařilo.

Ať to byl Smith a nebo Snape, k jejím uším dolehlo tišší a o to hrozivější zavrčení. Udělal krok dopředu a Hermiona se instinktivně snažila zabouchnout dveře. Ovšem marně. Než se rozkoukala, dveře se zabouchly a on stál v chodbě.

,,Tak ještě jednou, speciálně pro tu vaši chytrou hlavu," dodal jízlivě, ,,vraťte ji!"

Hermiona se strachy skoro nemohla nadechnout. Tohle nečekala. Ale nějaká část jejího Já se nechtěla nechat takhle tyranizovat. Chtěla přeci odpovědi a tohle byla ideální příležitost k tomu dostat je.

,,A co přesně chcete," zeptala se s nově získanou sebejistotou.

,,Tu hůlku!"

Hermiona cítila, jak se ji koutky zvedají do vítězného úsměvu.

,,Ale pane Smithe, hůlku? Na co takový mudla jako vy potřebuje hůlku?" dodala s velmi podobnou jízlivostí.

Než si však stačila vychutnat převahu, ocitla se přimáčknutá na zdi vlastní chodby. Dvě silné dlaně ji držely za ramena a přímo špendlily ke zdi, sám Snape se naklonil blíž. A Hermiona tak mohla nerušeně pozorovat zlost, která mu přímo sršela z očí. A v tu chvíli pochopila, že zašla daleko.

,,Jestli mi to hned neřekneme, obrátím tu byl vzhůru nohama," zašeptal výhružně a ještě zesílil svůj stisk.

,,Jak víte, kde bydlím?" vyhrkla zděšená Hermiona.

Snape se chladně ušklíbl.

,,Vím toho víc, než si myslíte," odvětil samolibě a kochal se jejím zděšením.

Hermiona několikrát zmateně zamrkala. Proboha odkud?! Ale jedno věděla jistě. Pokud se chce dožít rána, musí poslechnout.

,,Já... Já vám ji dám..." zamumlala se sklopenou hlavou.

Snape ji pustil. Hermiona udělala pár kroků do kuchyně, cítila v zádech jeho upřený pohled snad jakoby čekal na náznak nějaké zrady. Ale tohle by Hermioně strach nedovolil. Dobře věděla, že je na tomhle patře sama, než by se dovolala pomoci, nejspíš by ji uškrtil holýma rukama. Roztřeseně se natáhla pro kabelku, zašmátrala a vytáhla Snapeovu hůlku. Jen co se k němu otočila, spatřila v jeho očích záblesk vítězství. Ale byla tam snad i malá úleva?

Jen k němu beze slova natáhla ruku a sledovala, jak si Snape hůlku vzal. A vzápětí ji namířil přímo na Hermionu.

,,Teď mi řekněte jedno. Proč bych vás neměl na místě proklít?" zeptal se rádoby laskavým hlasem, ale chlad z něj čišel až k Hermioně.

Hermiona se trhavě nadechla, s hrůzou pozorovala špičku hůlky, která ji nelítostně mířila doprostřed hrudi. 

,,Já... Já jen chtěla... Chtěla jsem odpovědi..."

Snape na vteřinku zaváhal. Odpovědi? Zase ta malá šprtka chtěla něco vědět?

,,Odpovědi? Vy taky jednou něco nevíte?" Zeptal se posměšně. ,,Na odpovědi si najděte někoho jiného! Ale jedno vám ručím, za tohle zaplatíte," zahrozil a bez dalšího otálení odešel.

Jen co se dveře zaklaply, Hermioně se obrovsky ulevilo. Jen do chvíle, co ji došla jeho slova. Zaplatí za to? Má čelit Snapeovi, navíc nyní ozbrojenému? Se slabým zasténáním se složila na zem. To nemohlo být možné!

 

Dva týdny se Snape v kanceláři neukázal. Hermiona chtěla věřit tomu, že již služby pana Wilsona nebude potřebovat. Ale to by nesměla jednoho krásného dne dostat email o tom, že do diáře má zapsat další schůzku. Vůbec netušila, co má dělat. Prokleje ji? Postará se o to, aby dostala výpověď? Zabije ji někde v temné uličce londýnské periferie. Čím více času Hermiona měla, tím zběsilejší scénáře vymýšlela.

Bylo to tu. Hodiny nemilosrdně ukázaly jedenáctou hodinu a na dveře se ozvalo nelítostné zaklepání. Hermiona naprázdno polkla.

 _Nemůže ti ublížit, ne takhle, v kanceláři tvého šéfa!,_ okřikla se a se znovu nalezenou odvahou šla otevřít.

Byl to on, jak jinak. Sjel ji zlostným pohledem, který jí bezděčně připomněl školní léta, a vstoupil dovnitř.

,,Dobrý den," zamumlala Hermiona.

Snape si pověsil sám kabát na věšák a otočil se na svou bývalou studentku.

,,Dobrý den," odvětil po chvíli a Hermioně neušlo, že to neznělo tak vražedně, jak čekala.

Než však stačila něco říct, objevil se jako obvykle pan Wilson a pozval Snapea k sobě. Hermiona se odebrala ke svému stolu, trochu zklamaná z toho, že tímhle stylem se sice vyhne smrti, ale nic se nedozví. Ale pak se stalo něco, co by nečekala. Když Snape míjel její stůl a mířil za panem Wilsonem do kanceláře, beze slova ji hodil na stůl malou obálku. Hermiona k němu překvapeně zvedla oči, nechápající jeho počínání. Ale odpovědí se nedočkala.

Jen co se zaklaply dveře, Hermiona zbrkle otevřela obálku. Jen co vytáhla přeložený papír, napadla ji hrozná myšlenka. Nebylo to prokleté? Co když na sebe sama uvrhla nějaké uřknutí! Ale když ani po pár okamžicích nepociťovala žádné kruté bolesti nebo ohavné znetvoření, odhodila obálku a začetla se do dopisu.

_Milá zvědavá slečno Grangerová_

_Vaše chování bylo do nebe volající. Ale jsem si jistý, že ani výhrůžky smrtí nezabrání té vaší_

_pošetilé zvědavosti v tom vyzvídat podrobnosti. Konec konců si dobře pamatuji na to, jak_

_dokážete být otravná. Pro klid nás obou navrhuji setkání. Pokud chcete podrobnosti, dostavte_

_se na níže uvedenou adresu zítra v deset hodin večer._

_S.S._

Jakmile Hermiona přečetla celý dopis, její údiv už nemohl být větší. Skutečně ji chtěl vše vysvětlit? Jen tak? Sice v každém slově cítila jeho pohrdání a odpor k ní, ale to jí bylo v tu chvíli srdečně jedno. Konečně se dozví, co tu dělá!

 

Když po další hodině Snape vyšel z kanceláře a krátce se rozloučil s panem Wilsonem, Hermiona hbitě vyskočila zpoza svého stolu, aby mohla otevřít. V kousku duše by mu sice dveřmi nejradši přerazila ten jeho nos za to vše, co se ji v tu chvíli vybavovalo, ale tušila, že za to by prémie na Vánoce nedostala. Pokorně počkala, až si Snape oblékl plášť a otevřela mu dveře.

,,Takže zítra?" prohodil jakoby nic.

Hermiona váhavě přikývla. Přesto však neudržela pusu zavřenou.

,,Neproklejete mě někde v temné uličce?"

Snape se na ni upřeně zadíval a Hermioně neunikl fakt, že se skoro usmál, než svůj výraz opět ukryl za masku nezájmu.

„Zasloužila byste si to," dodal tiše a odešel.


	3. Večeře a (nic) víc?

Hermiona se k vlastnímu znechucení dostavila na místo o skoro čtvrt hodiny později. Za boha nechápala, jak si na svou halenku v poslední chvíli před odchodem mohla vylít kávu, co si na odvahu uvařila. A než našla něco obstojného na sebe, měla už zpoždění. _Bohužel,_ pomyslela si kysele,

Na uvedené adrese se nacházel vcelku slušně vyhlížející podnik, snad něco jako kavárna. Jen co vešla dovnitř, tak ho spatřila. Seděl na druhé straně podniku, zřejmě usilovně začtený do knihy. Hermiona si sundala kabátek a vykročila přímo k němu.

,,Ach, naše zvídavá slečna," poznamenal Snape bez zájmu v hlase, když ji spatřil. 

,,Taky vám přeji hezký večer," odvětila chladně místo pozdravu.

,,Tak, stále se bojíte, že vás někde venku zabiju nebo otrávím," zeptal se sarkasticky a odložil knihu.

Hermiona se bezděčně zarazila nad tím, jak se Snape ochotně rozpovídal. Obvykle tomu tak nebývalo. 

,,Vzhledem k tomu, jakým způsobem jste se se mnou rozloučil v mém bytě, nic jiného nečekám," odsekla a vzala si nápojový lístek. 

,,Já jsem si jen šel za tím, co mi patří," odvětil a dopil svůj šálek kávy. ,,Navíc, jdete pozdě."

,,Nemůžu za to!", vyhrkla Hermiona bez rozmyslu. ,,Hledala jsem něco vhodného na sebe!"

,,Netušil jsem, že se na setkání se mnou tak moc těšíte, že nevíte, co na sebe" zamumlal a mávl na číšníka. 

Hermiona na to nic neřekla. Pravda byla, že chtěla udělat dobrý dojem. Ale vysvětlovat celou trapnou příhodu s politou halenkou? Nestála o další ujištění, že je stejně neschopná, jako na škole.

,,Tak slečno, povídejte. Proč jste se skoro nechala zabít?"

,,No, já myslela..."

Snape se jízlivě ušklíbl. 

,,Ale nepovídejte! To jsem nečekal..."

,,Co se s vámi stalo? Proč tu jste?"

Snape se zarazil. 

,,Co by se mi mělo stát?"

Hermiona velmi opatrně volila jednotlivá slova.

,,Jste... Hodně hovorný, na to, co si pamatuji ze školy. Skoro to vypadá, že vtipkujete. Běháte po Londýně jako mudla, vydáváte se za někoho cizího. O co tu jde? Pamatuji si, taky jste zmizel, ani se vám nedivím... Ale co se to tu děje?"

,,V tomhle jste se nezměnila," uznal. ,,Takže tohle vás po nocích pálí? Osudy milovaného bývalého profesora?"

Hermiona se proti své vůli musela zasmát. 

,,Nepřijde mi to... Typické. Kromě vaší oblíbené barvy se toho asi docela změnilo..."

Hermiona se snažila ve Snapeově nehybné tváři vyčíst cokoliv, co by ji pomohlo tuhle záhadu rozluštit. 

,,Prostě jsem začal konečně po dvaceti letech  trochu žít," odvětil prostě a napil se kávy. ,,Neudělala jste snad to samé?"

,,A to je vše? Chtěl jste konečně svobodně žít? Mrtev jest profesor Snape?"

Snape se na ni chvíli díval, jakoby snad uvažoval, zda mu za ten rozhovor stojí. 

,,Profesor Snape žije, nemusíte se strachovat," ujistil ji ironicky. ,,Ale vzhledem k záležitostem, které řeším s vaším nadřízeným, jsem nepovažoval za vhodné užívat pravou identitu. To jsem ovšem netušil, že tam narazím na tu nejvlezlejší slečnu, co si pamatuji..."

,,Já taky neočekávala, že vás uvidím," přiznala po pár minutách ticha a důkladné upila drinku. ,,Že kohokoliv ještě uvidím..."

,,A co vaši kolegové?"

Hermiona váhala, zda mu to vůbec říkat. Chce se jí snad vysmát? Ale když se mu upřeně zadívala do očí, neviděla v nich snahu ji ztrapnit. Měl snad pro tohle pochopení?

,,Harry cestuje. Teď je někde v Asii. A Ron...," Hermiona si bezděčně povzdechla. ,,Neviděla jsem ho už hodně dlouho, zřejmě o to nestojí... Skoro dva roky jsem neviděla nikoho... Z našeho světa..."

,,Proč jste se nevrátila?"

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou. 

,,Nemůžu. Všechno mi moc připomínalo válku. Nechci poslouchat jaká jsem hrdinka. Nikdo z nás nedělal za války nic, na co bychom mohli být hrdí..."

,,Ale to není pravda a vy to víte," namítl Snape.

Hermiona ale jenom zavrtěla hlavou, dopila drink do dna a kývla na číšníka. 

,,A za co bych měla poslouchat tu chválu? Zabíjeli jsme, mrzačili. To není nic, čím se chci chlubit..."

,,Zachránila jste mi život," zašeptal Snape a zadíval se ji do očí. 

Ano, jak by mohla Hermiona zapomenout. To ona zavolala pomoc, když Nagini rozkousal Snapeovi krk a ten byl odsouzen ke smrti. Nemohla tehdy uvěřit, že by byl na straně Voldemorta. A jak se pak všichni dozvěděli pravdu, pochopila, že zachránila nevinného. Alespoň v rámci možností. Nikdy ji nepoděkoval a ona to nikdy nečekala. A i když za svůj krátký život pomohla hodně lidem, s ním to bylo jiné. Stále si pamatovala na tu temnou místnost, její přátelé, kteří se ji snažili od Snapeova bezvládného těla odtáhnout. Ruce měla od krve, v hlavě se ji honilo jediné. 

_Zachraňuješ vraha!_

Ale musela to udělat. A teď tu před ní seděl, živý a zdravý. A zřejmě jiný, než si ho pamatovala. 

,,Ano... Asi ano..."

,,Jak skromná, skoro bych vás nepoznal. Zřejmě nejsem jediný, koho válka změnila..."

Hermiona si od příchozího číšníka nechala přinést další drink a s podivnou odvahou, zřejmě posilněnou alkoholem, se zeptala. 

,,A k lepšímu?"

Snape dopil svou kávu a naklonil se blíže, snad jako znamení důvěrnější konverzace. 

,,Mluví z vás to pití. Abyste pak neřekla něco, čeho budete litovat..."

Hermiona měla z celého večera velmi zvláštní pocit. Seděla tu s ním, znala ho sedm let jako profesora. Ale byl tento muž před ní ten profesor Snape, kterého znala?

,,Nechci se bavit o minulosti. Chci začít znovu... Co vůbec děláte? Kromě zjišťování mé adresy?"

,,Věnuji se výzkumu. Z Bradavic jsem odešel, nyní jsem svým vlastním pánem. Pokud vás to zajímá, a já vím, že bude, dělám nyní vylepšení několika lektvarů... A vy? Kancelářská krysa?"

Musela se nevesele usmála. 

,,Ano, takhle jsem dopadla...“

 

Z baru vyšli po půlnoci. Hermiona cítila, že jí alkohol dosti stoupnul do hlavy. Snape ji najednou přišel jako ideální společník na pozdní procházku po nočních krásách Londýna. Svěřila se mu se vším, co ji za ty dva roky trápilo. A on kupodivu poslouchal. Hermiona ho nepoznávala. Nebyl to sice stále exemplář dokonalého muže, ale rozhodně to nebyl takový morous, co si pamatovala. 

Nakonec se nabídl, že ji doprovodí domů a Hermiona rozpustile souhlasila. Opravdu nebyla zvyklá pít, ale dnes ji to nevadilo. Cítila se tak skvěle!

,,Nečekala jsem, že to někdy řeknu, ale byl to příjemný večer," pousmála se Hermiona a pro jistotu se opřela o dveře svého bytu. 

,,Nemůžu tomu věřit! Slečna Grangerová se opila! S vámi to jde z kopce," dodal jízlivě. 

,,Bojíte se o mou bezpečnost?" prohodila Hermiona pobaveně a začala odemykat. 

Nebo se o to alespoň snažila. Ta klíčová dírka byla tak prťavá!

,,Ale ale," přisadil si Snape. ,,Vy snad ani nedokážete odemknout!"

Hermiona nepatrně ztuhla, když jí došlo, jak blízko stál.

,,Tak to zkuste vy," odfrkla si a vrazila mu klíče. 

Snape bez námitek přijal. Hermionu to už ani nepřekvapilo. Ne, tohle opravdu nebyl ten muž, kterého znala. 

Kupodivu Snapeovi odemčení dveří nedělalo velký problém. Otevřel dveře, odložil klíče na stolek a pomohl Hermioně vmanévrovat se do bytu. 

,,Tak povídejte, kdepak máte ložnici?"

Hermiona se na Snapea šokovaně otočila.

,,Lo... Ložnici? Na co?!"

Snape tázavě zvedl obočí. 

,,Vy nespíte v ložnici?"

V tom to Hermioně došlo.  _A co sis myslela,_  drkl do ní její rozum,  _snad ne to, že tě chce zneužít u tebe doma!_

,,Ale jistě... Ty dveře na konci chodby... Už půjdete?"

Snape pokrčil rameny. 

,,To je na vás... Já nikam nespěchám..."

Hermiona se ve spěchu zamyslela. Bylo ji více než dobře. Ale nebylo to už na hraně? Snape neSnape, pro ni to byl cizí muž v jejím bytě. 

Snape si toho dilema všiml. Rozvážným krokem zamířil k Hermioně, mezi nimi zbyla sotva patrná mezera. 

,,Mám to chápat tak, že nechcete, abych odešel?"

Hermiona zmateně zavrtěla hlavou. 

,,Já nevím... Tohle obvykle opravdu nedělám..."

Snape po chvíli přikývl.

,,Čekal jsem, že to zastavíte dřív," zapředl jako obří černý kocour a prsty začal laskat hnědé lokny Hermioniných vlasů. 

Hermioně se začala valit krev do hlavy. Rozum na ni křičel, aby ho odkázala do patřičných mezí, byl až moc blízko. Ale nedokázala to. Tak dlouho nebyla v přítomnosti muže, který by s ní prováděl takové věci. Nemohla se od těch očí odtrhnout, strnule se nechala hýčkat, nedokázala zformulovat skoro ani slovo. Jen se dívala, snad poprvé v životě měla šanci detailně prostudovat jeho tvář. 

,,Tohle... Tohle nemůžeme..."

,,Pročpak?"zeptal se zaujatě. 

,,Já... Jste můj profesor..."

,,Bývalý..."

,,Jsem asi trochu opilá..."

,,Jenom trochu..."

Hermiona se nadechla a řekla to, co si celý ten večer uvědomovala.

,,Mohla bych vám dělat dceru..."

Snape tušil, že se k tomu dostanou.

,,To bych musel mít velmi zhýralé mládí...“

Hermiona to v tu chvíli vzdala. Netušila, zda ji mozek zatemnil on a nebo alkohol, každopádně nebyla schopná myslet. Tušila, že za chvíli skončí ve vedlejším pokoji.

Snape se naklonil pomalu k ní, rty lehce otřel o její. Téměř hned je pootevřela, připravená na polibek.

,,Drahá, musím vás opustit," zašeptal ji do rtů.

Hermiona vyděšeně otevřela oči.

_Cože?_

,,Kam..."

Snape vtiskl Hermioně drobný polibek na rty a odtáhl se.

,,Uvidíme se," dodal a zmizel.

Hermiona zaúpěla. Jak mohl! Celé její tělo se bouřilo, dech zrychlený, srdce ji zběsile tlouklo. Prsty si přejela přes rty.

Bylo to možné? Opravdu chtěla strávit noc se Severusem Snapem?


	4. Hněv je (velmi) špatný rádce

Sobota. Hermiona se pomalu posadila ve své posteli zatímco se snažila nevnímat tepající bolest hlavy. Rychle si snažila vzpomenout na celý večer, ale vybavovala si jen útržky. Snape, kavárna procházka, rozhovor u ní v bytě, jeho ruce...

Nepoznávala ani jeho ani sebe. Proč to vůbec dovolila?! Sedm let ji dělal ze života peklo, srážel ji a ponižoval. Tak proč byl teď tak jiný? Změnila ho snad válka natolik, že by se mohl začít chovat jako normální člověk? A co ona? Mohla tohle dovolit, zrovna s ním?

 

Celý den byla jako na trni, snad čekala, že se najednou objeví ve dveřích. Ale nestalo se tak. Ani v sobotu, neděli, ani následující týden. V pátek byla Hermiona zoufalá. Uvědomovala si, že se k němu upnula, byl to jediný člověk, kterému mohla říct pravdu. A on ji zmizel ze života tak rychle, jak se objevil.

 

 

V pátek večer seděla Hermiona doma a nadávala si pro sebe na vše, na co si vzpomněla. Nedokázala pochopit, proč to udělal. Proč se ji naboural do nového života, tak s jím zamával a pak zmizel?

 _Hajzl!_ křičelo na ni svědomí. _Stejnej hajzl, jako býval. A ty sis naivně myslela, že se změnil?_

Ale přesto se neubránila zklamání. Doufala snad, že našla někoho, kdo ji pochopí, že našla přítele? Že to byl někdo, kdo by mohl pochopit pocity, které se snažila popírat?

Na dveře se ozvalo lehké zaklepání. Hermiona sebou trochu cukla, přes své roztěkané myšlenky ji zaklepání trochu vyděsilo. Ale hned se vzpamatovala a šla ke dveřím.

,,Kdo je tam?"

,,Chci si s vámi promluvit..."

Hermiona pevně zavřela oči. Snape. Copak asi chtěl? Říct ji, že se zmýlil, že to byla chyba?

,,Proč!"

Chvíli bylo ticho.

,,Pusťte mne dovnitř..."

Hermiona odevzdaně otevřela.

,,Co chcete?" odsekla naštvaně.

Netušila však, zda se víc zlobí na něj a nebo na sebe.

Snape se na ni lehce zamračil, snad jakoby čekal jinou reakci.

,,Jak jsem řekl, slečno nedůtklivá, chci si promluvit. Budeme se bavit mezi dveřmi, nebo můžeme jít dovnitř?" zeptal se netrpělivě.

Hermiona si založila ruce v bok.

,,Jestli mi jdete říct, že ten minulý pátek byla chyba, tak rovnou můžete jít!"

Snape s povzdechem zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Zase vymýšlíte své divoké teorie?"

Hermioně v jeho hlasu nemohl ujít ten typický Snapeovský výsměch. 

,,Víte co?" sykla vztekle, ,,jděte do háje!"

Chtěla zabouchnout dveře, ale Snape je dlaní zarazil a odtlačil s nimi Hermionu do chodby. Jakmile se za ním zabouchly, Hermiona se instinktivně rozeběhla se do kuchyně. Stačila chvíle. Ze stolu popadla hůlku a jen co se otočila, hůlka se zapíchla přímo do Snapea.

,,Hned vypadněte," řekla chladně a na důkaz svého odhodlání zatlačila hůlkou ještě více do jeho těla. 

Snape se však jen pohrdavě ušklíbl.

,,Ohrožujete mne? Když jsem bezbranný? To jste opravdu tak klesla?"

Hermiona vzteky pevně sevřela čelisti.

,,Vy hajzle..."

,,Ale ale, slečna se zlobí?" zeptal se provokativně.

Hermiona cítila v očích protivné slzy, o kterých netušila, kde se vzaly.

,,Co jsem vám provedla, co? To je vděk za všechno? Bránila jsem vás, doufala jsem, že jste se změnil! Zachránila jsem vám život! Nikdy jste nebyl schopný ani poděkovat! Měla jsem vás tam nechat ležet!" vykřikla Hermiona vzteky.

Snape ztuhl. Upřeně se Hermioně zadíval do očí a ona pochopila.

Tohle bylo příliš.

,,Já...," zamumlala a sklonila hůlku.

Snape však na nic čekat nechtěl. Na místě se otočil a to poslední, co Hermiona slyšela, bylo prásknutí vchodových dveří.

 

Celou neděli si to vyčítala. Měla vztek! Ale pak ji došla hrozivá věc. On přeci ani nestihl nic říct! Zpětně si promítala, co mu řekla, jeho výraz ji nedal spát. Snapeovi to přeci bylo vždy jedno! Člověk mu mohl nadávat jak chtěl a on to v ještě ostřejší verzi posílal zpět. Ale co tenhle nový Snape?

 

 

V pondělí se rozhodla. Jakmile přišla do kanceláře, vrhla se na kartotéku a snažila se najít Snapeovu adresu. Ale žádná tam nebyla. Zoufale se posadila ke stolu. Co mohla udělat? Pana Wilsona se ptát nemohla, nepochopil by, proč se ho tak vyptává.

Jakmile ale za pár hodin obdržela informaci o další schůzce, byla si jistá, že ho nenechá bez vysvětlení odejít.

 

 

Inkriminovaný den si Hermiona dala na oblékání a přípravě záležet. Čeho tím vlastně ale chtěla dosáhnout? Omluvit se, svést ho? Plán žádný neměla. Nakonec prostě seděla na svém místě, na práci skoro nesáhla, pouze očima hypnotizovala nástěnné hodiny.

V jedenáct se ozvalo zaklepání.

_Ano, dochvilnost se musí ocenit..._

Jen co otevřela dveře, Snape vešel rázným krokem dovnitř, ani na ni nepohlédl a zamířil ke dveřím pana Wilsona. Ale Hermiona ho zoufale chytila za rukáv.

,,Prosím, nechte mě to vysvětlit!"

,,Ne," odsekl Snape a snažil se vymanit ze sevření.

,,Prosím, Severusi!"

Snape ztuhl a pomalu se na Hermionu otočil.

,,Proč bych vás měl poslouchat?"

Hermiona se nadechla k sálo dlouhé odpovědi, ale pan Wilson přerušil její snahu. Uvítal se se Snapeem a vedl ho k sobě do kanceláře. Když se za nimi zakleply dveře, Hermiona se zoufale sesunula na židli.

 

Snape kupodivu vyšel už za necelou hodinu a bez doprovodu pana Wilsona. Zavřel za sebou, chvíli snad jakoby bojoval sám se sebou, ale pak přešel k Hermionině stolu a posadil se na kraj.

,,Takže, co jste mi chtěla?" zeptal se nezaujatě s perfektním výrazem nezájmu.

Hermiona provinile sklopila hlavu.

,,Chci se omluvit. To co jsem řekla... To jsem... Nemyslela vážně... Já... Zlobila jsem se, myslela jsem, že... Že řeknete o pátku, že to byla chyba..."

Jakmile to řekla, snad jako by ucítila alespoň částečnou úlevu. Víc už udělat nemohla, teď to bylo na něm. Ale velmi neochotně si musela připustit, že jí záleží na tom, co řekne.

Snape se na ni díval, nic neříkal. Hermiona na sobě cítila ten pohled, nedokázala mu čelit. Prsty šťouchala do tužky, modlila se, ať něco řekne a ukončí to trápení.

,,Co po mě chcete?"

Hermiona sebou nepatrně škubla, když uslyšela ten chladný tón.

,,Nevím... Pochopení... Odpuštění..." špitla a odvážila se zvednout hlavu.

,,Tak slečna Grangerová, hrdá studentka Nebelvíru, tu prosí zlého profesora o odpuštění... Před pár lety bych se tím značně pobavil..."

,,A nyní ne?" zeptala se troufale.

Skutečně se tak změnil?

Snape se ohlédl ke dveřím pana Wilsona.

,,Pojďme někam, kde bude větší soukromí."


	5. (Ne)očekávané vysvětlení

Byla to malá restaurace kousek od kanceláře. Hermiona si dala to první, co našla na lístku, ale Snape ji zřejmě hodlal trápit a k nevoli její i číšníka si vybíral nekonečně dlouho.

,,Dobře, dám si to hovězí," kývl na číšníka a ten s úlevou odešel.

Hermiona se na Snapea tázavě zadívala.

,,Nechci pokračovat v minulosti," začal najednou. ,,Byl jsem, jaký jsem byl. Ale pokud se vám stýská po protivném profesorovi, lze to zařídit..."

,,Ne!" vyhrkla Hermiona bez rozmyslu. 

Snape potřásl hlavou. 

,,Jak nečekané. Takže povídejte - proč jste se chovala jako hysterka?"

Hermiona se nepatrně zavrtěla na židli a urovnala si imaginární záhyby šatů.

,,Já... Proč jste v ten pátek odešel?"

Snape nepatrně sklonil hlavu na stranu.

,,Není to zřejmé? Nebo jsem vás přecenil? Měl jsem za to, že jste bystřejší..."

Hermiona si povzdechla.

,,Prostě mi to řekněte..."

,,Nejsem násilník. Nejsem ten typ, co využije ženu, která o sobě ani neví. Sotva jste se držela na nohou. Bylo by sice snadné vás dostrkat do ložnice, ale o to nestojím."

Jakmile Hermiona uslyšela jeho verzi, která dávala bolestně smysl, nejradši by se propadla do pekel. Vždy se považovala za racionálně uvažující, ale tohle, tohle prostě zkazila.

,,Ehm... Aha..."

Snape si afektovaně povzdechl.

,,Slečno slečno. Někde vám zřejmě schází..."

Hermiona němě otevřela a zase zavřela pusu.

,,Já... Já nevím! Nikdy jsem tohle neřešila! Je tak těžké se v tom všem najednou zorientovat," povzdechla si, děkovně kývla na číšníka , kterým jim přinesl oběd a pustila se do své porce.

,,Jistě, chápu. Proč nečekat za každým rohem zradu... „

Pár desítek minut bylo ticho.

„Pokud je to tedy vše, co jste chtěla, musím se jít věnovat svým záležitostem," ozval se Snape a odložil příbor.

Hermiona němě sledovala jak přivolal číšníka, nechal si přinést účet, beze slova zaplatil za oba. Dál nic? Občas se uvidí v kanceláři, potom konec?

Snape si oblékl kabát, galantně vzal Hermionin plášť s nabídkou pomoci. 

,,Co děláte večer?“ vyhrkla Hermiona bez přemýšlení.

,,Chtěl jsem se věnovat četbě nových knih. Máte snad jiný návrh?" zeptal se zaujatě.

Hermiona si pomalu zapnula dva knoflíky.

,,Máte nové knihy? Co nějakou přinést? Dlouho jsem nic nového nečetla..."

,,Jistě, když si přejete," přikývl Snape po chvíli váhání a otevřel Hermioně dveře. ,,Ale nyní vás opustím, mám jistou práci. Takže dnes?"

Hermiona opatrně přikývla.

,,Ano... Třeba v sedm?"

,,Jistě, tak tedy v sedm," souhlasil Snape. ,,Zatím sbohem, drahá," dodal a odešel.

,,Sbohem...," zamumlala Hermiona a očima sledovala jeho siluetu dokud nezmizel za rohem.

Bylo to skutečné? Opravdu Snapea pozvala k sobě domů?

 

 

Od šesti chodila po bytě jako lev v kleci. Urovnávala květiny ve váze, oblékla si hezké šaty. Na linku nachystala sklenky a láhev kvalitního vína. Vše nakonec zkontrolovala, posadila se na pohovku a čekala.

Přesně v sedm se na dveře ozvalo zaklepání.

,,Zdravím," pozdravila Hermiona snažíc se zamaskovat fakt, že ke dveřím skoro běžela.

Snape vstoupil, odložil si kabát a ukázal několik knih, co přinesl v tašce.

,,Bude stačit pět svazků? Přišlo mi jich mnohem více, ale na jeden večer bude snad toto stačit".

,,Bohatě," pousmála se Hermiona a poukázala k obývacímu pokoji. ,,Posaďte se. Dáte si víno?"

,,Ale jistě, dám si rád... Máte to tu docela hezké. Ale také docela malé..."

,,Na víc zatím nejsou prostředky," pokrčila rameny Hermiona, přinesla láhev vína, sklenky a vývrtku.

,,Ach tak..."

,,Co jste donesl za tituly?"

 

Večer probíhal lépe, než čekala. Knihy byly velmi zajímavé, většinou staré svazky pojednávající o magii a lektvarech. Jak dlouho již nedržela v ruce knihu o magii? Měla pocit, že musela vše zapomenout. Tak dlouho se všemu snažila vyhnout. A teď, snad jakoby svůj vlastní svět začala opět objevovat a přijímat.

,,Velmi poučná," zhodnotila Hermiona knihu o starých způsobech přípravy jedů.

,,Zajímají vás jedy?" zeptal se Snape lehce překvapeně.

Hermiona zamyšleně odložila knihu na stolek.

,,To snad ani ne... Vždy mi přišly temné, odpudivé... Ale na jejich rafinovanosti je něco lehce... Přitažlivého..."

,,Mluvíte jak příznivkyně temné strany," odvětil Snape zaujatě.

Hermiona začala polekaně odmítat.

,,Ale ne! Jak si něco takového můžete myslet! Po tom..."

,,Já to chápu," zastavil Snape její rozrušený proslov. ,,Vím, že nejste Smrtijed. Ale rozumím. Jedy mají opravdu zvláštní kouzlo... Člověk by od nich měl dát ruce pryč, ale nejde to, je to tak lákavé..."

Hermiona se Snapeovi upřeně dívala do očí a do mysli se ji vrátily vzpomínky na pátek.

,,Stále mluvíte o jedech?" zeptala se tiše.

,,Mám pocit, že jsem o nich snad ani nemluvil," odvětil Snape a naklonil se blíže.

,,Proč já?" zeptala se Hermiona náhle.

,,Tak zvědavá," zašeptal Snape a prsty sjížděl po Hermionině tváři.

Cítila to. Lehké, pomalu rostoucí napětí. Hlavou se ji honily stovky a stovky otázek.

Ale všechny zmizely, když ji políbil.


	6. (Ne)očekávaná nabídka

Další týden a další návštěva v kanceláři. Snape, ostatně jako pokaždé, přišel na čas. Hermiona mu s drobným úsměvem pověsila kabát. Ale v další konverzaci ji přerušily otevírající dveře. A z nich se vynořila mladá žena. Hermiona ji ihned poznala - dcera pana Wilsona, Alex.

Vysoká, štíhlá, krásná a prohnaně chytrá. Následovala svého otce, vystudovala práva a občas tak otci pomáhala v kanceláři s vybranými případy. Dle Hermiony to byla mrcha. Alex se k ní chovala jako ke služce, což bylo něco, za co by ji Hermiona nejradši proklela.

Ani tentokrát tomu nebylo jinak. Beze slova hodila po Hermioně svůj kabátek a otočila se na Snapea.

,,Vy musíte být pan Smith! Moc mě těší, jsem Alex Wilsonová, myslím, že vám o mě otec říkal," dodala sladce.

Hermiona se po dvojci nelibě dívala. Neušlo ji, že Snape si Alex přeměřil důkladným pohledem. A té to ani za mák nevadilo.

,,Ale jistě," kývl nakonec formálně a potřásl nabízenou rukou.

Ve stejnou chvíli se z dveří vynořil pan Wilson a oba si pozval do své kanceláře. Jakmile se za nimi zabouchly dveře, Hermiona by nejradši do něčeho kopla. Tak moc ji nesnášela! Od prvního dne ji Alex ztrpčovala život. Občas ji svým šklebem, který měla zřejmě vyhrazení jen pro ni, připomínala Malfoye. Ale Hermiona to tiše snášela, nemohla si dovolit o tuhle práci přijít. A tak seděla na svém místě a bezmyšlenkovitě třídila dokumenty do složek.

Za dvě mučivě dlouhé hodiny z kanceláře vyšla Alex, na rtech jeden velký oslňující úsměv. Vzala si kabátek a poté hodina na Hermionin stůl několik složek.

,,Zařaďte to!" štěkla na Hermionu a otočila se k odchodu.

,,Trhni si," ulevila si Hermiona tiše, když Alex zmizela ve dveřích.

,,Ale, slečno Grangerová, trochu respektu," přisadil si ironicky Snape.

Hermiona se na něj jen zašklebila, podívala se na hodinky a vzala si kabelku.

,,Respektu? Jedná se mnou... Jako vy," dodala sarkasticky a oblékla si kabát.

,,Tedy, že bych na vás byl až tak zlý," podivil se Snape na okolo a otevřel Hermioně dveře.

,,Proč vás tak slečna Wilsonová žere?" zeptal se Snape náhle u oběda.

Hermiona se pochmurně zamračila.

,,Protože se mnou zachází jak s hadrem. A já si to musím nechat líbit..."

,,To bych od vás nečekal... Nebelvírka a nechá si něco líbit? Kam se poděla vaše hrdost?"

,,A co mám dělat? Když něco řeknu, postará se, abych dostala výpověď!" odsekla Hermiona.

,,No... Pokud jste nezanevřela na magii, mohu vám nabídnout jedno místo..."

Hermiona pomalu zvedla pohled od svého kuřecího sendviče.

,,Jaké místo?"

Snape se napil vody, odložil příbor a rozvážně spustil.

,,Jak jsem říkal, pracuji na výzkumu, patřím pod jednu zdravotní společnost, díky které mám prostředky nejen na výzkum lektvarů do zdravotnictví, ale i na vlastní činnost. A nebudu popírat, že by se mi asistentka hodila. Jistě, plat nebude velký. Ale možná by to bylo lákavější, než dělat papírování. Pracovní doba je nestálá, šéf je velmi náročný a nesnesitelný. Ale můžete pomoci velkému množství lidi."

,,Odkdy vám záleží na lidech?"

,,Ani tak nezáleží, ale měl jsem dojem, že na vás toto slovní spojení zabere," vysvětlil klidně.

Hermiona zaváhala. Znělo to dobře. Tak ráda by konečně zase dělala něco užitečného! Mohla by konečně uplatnit své umírající schopnosti, něčemu se přiučit. Ale i když její dobrodružné Já skákalo dva metry vysoko radostí, rozum byl poněkud rezervovaný.

,,Proč mi to nabízíte? Nemáte možnost najít někoho... Lepšího?"

Snape pokrčil rameny.

,,Asi ano. Ale vás znám, mám představu o vašich schopnostech. A potřebuji někoho, komu mohu věřit. Některé mé pokusy se neobejdou bez testování a musím mít jistotu, že v případě problémů dotyčný zareaguje adekvátně a efektivně. A takových lidí, zvláště po válce, není zase mnoho. Myslím, že je stále dost lidí, kteří by mne raději viděli v rakvi...“

Hermionou jeho slova nepatrně otřásla. Opravdu ji chtěl vložit do rukou odpovědnost za svůj život?

,,Už jednou jste mi život zachránila," odpověděl Snape na její nevyřčenou otázku. ,,Doufám tedy, že se ve vás neprobudí vražedné úmysly vůči mé osobě."

,,Co by to místo obnášelo?"

,,Pracovala byste jako moje asistentka. Také by se mi hodilo, kdybych měl někoho, kdo by za mě vyřizoval nutné formality a docházky do nemocnice sv. Munga. Tyto činnosti mě značně zdržují od práce. No a pokud budete vyvíjet svoji aktivitu i mimo tuto oblast, bránit vám nebudu..."

,,Proč mi pomáháte?" vyhrkla Hermiona zvědavě. ,,Dokážu do jisté míry pochopit, že již nejste ten ironický netopýr ze sklepení. Ale přeci jen, na Snapea, kterého znám, je tohle trochu moc..."

,,Ironický netopýr?" zopakoval Snape překvapeně. ,,No, neochotně přiznávám, že vám asi něco dlužím..."

To už bylo na Hermionu moc překvapení během jednoho oběda.

,,Vy mi néco dlužíte? A to to přiznáváte bez mučeni? Musel jste se změnit daleko víc, než jsem čekala..."

Snape se trochu ošil a urovnal si sako.

,,Ano... Ty dva roky mi daly čas přemýšlet... A došlo mi, že jste tou záchranou ohrozila i sebe. Ještě chvíli trvalo, než se pravda dostala na povrch, nedivil bych se tedy, kdyby vás někdo nařkl ze spolupráce se Smrtijedem... Poděkovat mi tehdy nebránilo, ale stejně jsem tak neučinil. Nebudu lhát, že bych měl výčitky svědomí, ale do jistě míry to bylo vůči vám nefér... Takže pomoci vám dostat se z té životní nudy, ve které jste uvízla, navíc když je to prospěšné i pro mě, to je asi to nejmenší, co mohu udělat..."

Bylo tohle snad to, co potřebovala Hermiona slyšet? Chvíli ještě váhala, ale nakonec kývla.

,,Dobře... Jdu do toho! Konec konců, je už asi jedno, zda po mě budete ječet vy a nebo slečna Wilsonová..."

Snape přikývl: „Až si vše zařídíte, můžete rovnou začít. Stavím se příští víkend, do té doby musím odcestovat mimo Londýn."

Hermiona jen přikývla.

Pan Wilson vypadal při oznámení výpovědi značně překvapeně.

,,Ale proč? Doufal jsem, že tu zůstaneme déle..."

Hermiona pokrčila rameny.

,,Bohužel, mám neodkladné záležitosti a s prací se to nedá sloučit. Konec měsíce je za týden, myslím, že to bude odpovídající doba k vyřízení formalit. Opravdu na to spěchám.."

,,Když musíte, připravím vše potřebné," odvětil pan Wilson o pár stupňů chladněji.

Hermioně to však bylo jedno. Vidina toho, že už nebude kancelářská krysa, byla silnější.


	7. Velmi (ne)očekávané setkání

Celých následujících čtrnáct dní uteklo na Hermionin vkus příliš rychle. Poslední den se stavila v práci, rozloučila se s panem Wilsonem, jako dárek si odnesla lahodně vypadající bonboniéru, sbalila si svých pár věci a venku na ulici se setkala se Snapeem

,,Úleva?"

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou.

,,Ani ne... Doufám, že nedělám hloupost... Co teď?"

,,Buď si odnesete věci k sobě, nebo můžeme jít rovnou ke mě."

,,K vám?"

,,Jistě, pracuji v místě bydliště," osvětlil Hermioně situaci. ,,Měl jsem nabídku pracovat v nemocnici, ale mám opravdu rád odstup od těch zvědavých patlalů, co tam pracují," dodal ironicky.

,,Stále máte odpor k lidem, kteří neoplývají vaší inteligencí?" zeptala se Hermiona mírně kousavě.

,,Mám více trpělivosti, než si myslíte!"

,,Díky čemu tak soudíte?"

Snape chvíli mlčel, ve tváři se mu zračilo lehké zamyšlení.

,,Na místě, kde budete vy, se mi už pár kandidátů vystřídalo... Myslím, že jsem měl trpělivosti dost. Nemohu se přeci nechat stále ohrožovat na životě neschopností lidí okolo mne!"

Hermiona se na svého společníka zašklebila.

,,Tak to doufám, že se k nim nepřipojím..."

 

Za slabou hodinu se zastavili před nenápadnou budovou stojíci na rohu ulice. Snape odemkl dveře, podržel je Hermioně a následně za nimi zamkl. Domek byl větší, uvnitř stroze zařízený. Nějaké kusy nábytku, vše laděno do tmavých barev. Ano, takhle si Hermiona jeho bydlení představovala. V obývacím pokoji si na konferenční stolek odložila věci z práce a nechala se zavést okolo schodiště ke dveřím na konci dlouhé chodby.

,,Je zde zbudováno sklepení, dvě místnosti. Nejsou to sice Bradavice, ale pracovat se tu dá. Dva lidé se sem vejdou bez větších omezení," začal prohlídku Snape.

Hermiona váhavě sešla po dřevěném schodišti až do zmíněného sklepení, kde Snape otočením vypínače rozsvítil světla.

,,Velmi útulné," zhodnotila Hermiona ironicky holé zdi, které občas zdobily jen poličky s přísadami do lektvarů. Prakticky celou první místnost zabíraly dva stoly, na nichž stály kotlíky, odměrky, zkumavky, sem tam ležela kniha nebo kus pergamenu. ,,Co je v té druhé?"

,,Sklad surovin a částečně knihovna na knihy, které chci mít při ruce," odvětil Snape a ustoupil, aby mohla Hermiona do skladu vejít.

Hermiona musela uznat, že pečlivost byla jedna z věcí, co se u Snapea nezměnila. Vše mělo své místo a popisku, pro odchylky zde nebylo místo.

,,Hezké, věru... Bydlíte tu sám?"

Snape chvíli zaváhal a Hermiona si toho stačila všimnout.

,,Je tu jeden... Spolubydlící... Takže, kdy chcete začít?"

Hermiona pokrčila rameny.

,,Klidně zítra..."

 

 

Utekl týden. Hermiona se plně seznámila s chodem Snapeovy laboratoře. Tento den zrovna byla v laboratoři sama, dle pokynů krájela výhonky na malé kousky. Byla to nudná práce, ale Snape ji tuto činnost svěřil s takovým proslovem, že si Hermiona připadala jako ve škole. Po pár chvílích ticha se seshora ozvaly kroky.

,,Á, pán domu je zpět," pomyslela si ironicky Hermiona a se smíchem dál krájela.

Kroky se nyní ozývaly z dřevěného schodiště. Hermiona se otočila ke dveřím čelem, připravená snést kritiku na to, že práci stále nedokončila. Ale když se dveře otevřely, strnula úžasem.

Na prahu stál Draco Malfoy.

Stál tam, zíral na Hermionu stejně jako ona na něj. A ani jeden se dlouho nezmohli na slovo.

,,Co... Co tu děláš?" spustil první Malfoy a podezíravě si Hermionu přeměřil.

Hermiona udělala to samé. A neušly jí změny, jakými musel Malfoy projít. Byl hubený, obvykle opečovávané blond vlasy byly nyní přerostlé, bez úpravy. A to hlavní - nekoukal na Hermionu s takovým odporem, jak si pamatovala z dřívějška.

,,Já tu pomáhám," spustila pomalu.

Celá situace se ji nelíbila. Co tu dělal, synáček Smrtijeda? A věděl Snape o tom, že se mu Malfoy prochází po domě?

,,Aha... Tak to ty jsi ta nová asistentka," řekl Malfoy tónem, jako když mu něco začalo být jasné.

,,Už to tak bude..."

,,Hm... Kde je Snape?"

Hermiona pokrčila rameny. Sice to věděla, ale i přes jeho vcelku slušné chování neměla chuť se s Malfoyem vybavovat.

,,Aha... Dobře," kývl Malfoy a odešel.

Hermiona ještě dlouhou chvíli zírala na zavřené dveře. Další? Kde se všichni berou?

 

 

Když se Snape vrátil, Hermiona již měla hotovo. Trochu doufala, že o Malfoyovi začne Snape sám, ale ten se k tomu očividně neměl. Naopak, všimla si, že se k ní od jeho příchodu do sklepení choval jako kdyby snad byla Neville.

,,Dneska jsem viděla Malfoye," začala Hermiona opatrně, pečlivě sledující Snapeův obličej.

Snape se na malou chvilinku zarazil, pak však beze slova pokračoval v míchání lektvaru.

,,Hledal vás..."

,,Ano, zmínil se mi," odvětil nakonec, když už ticho začínalo být neúnosné.

,,Neřekl jste, že tu Malfoy je... To je ten váš spolubydlící?"

,,Slečno Grangerová, kdybyste mne laskavě přestala obtěžovat svou zvědavostí, byl bych vám vděčný..."

Hermiona se od Snapea s lehkým pocitem uražení odvrátila. Takhle s ní teď bude jednat? Vždyť se jenom chtěla na něco zeptat, nepořádala tu hodinový výslech! Nedovedla si vysvětlit, proč se k ní najednou začal chovat s takovým odstupem. Nakonec to však nechala být. Konec konců, určitě byly jiné cesty, jak si to zjistit...

 

 

Další dva týdny byly prakticky totožné. Přišla, pomáhala do úmoru a šla domů. Snape se zřejmě rozhodl, že když už má konečně kvalitní výpomoc, dožene vše, co se mu zatím nepodařilo stihnout. Hermiona na jednu stranu nadávala, ale nakonec bylo vcelku vděčná za to, že měla práci, při které cítila trochu toho vnitřního naplnění. Přeci jen, pomáhat lidem byl jeden z jejích snů.

 

 

Jednou věcí, která  rozptylovala monotónnost práce, se stal Malfoy. Občas proběhl okolo, Hermioně neušlo, že to vždy bylo tak rychle, aby ho nestihla skoro ani pozdravit. Proč nebyl doma? V tom jejich obřím Malfoy Manor by jistě měl více pohodlí, než v tomto domku v Londýně.

Později Hermioně došlo, že ani neví, jak jeho rodina po válce dopadla. Ostatně po tom, co v jejich domě zažila, to byla ta poslední rodina, o kterou se chtěla zajímat. Ale nyní? Nic z toho nedokázala pochopit. Proč bydlel se Snapeem? Schovává se snad před zákonem? A proč se o něm nechce Snape bavit? Čím více se od Snapea snažila Hermiona něco dozvědět, tak tím byl protivnější. Občas se musela nad tou ironií až pousmát. Opravdu, starý Snape nikdy nebýval daleko.

 

 

Hermiona po pár týdnech ironie, jízlivosti a sarkasmu došla k závěru, že si jenom nechala zamotat hlavu a vmanévrovat se do pozice asistentky. Chvíli měla chuť to Snapeovi řádně otlouct o hlavu, ale nakonec to nechala být. Mohla konec konců sedět za stolem a hrabat se v kartotéce. Takhle si musela přiznat, že se alespoň něco naučí nebo opráší staré znalosti. Ale ono počáteční svádění, to vypadalo jako dávný sen. Vypadalo to, že se Snape nezměnil tak, jak Hermiona ve skrytu duše doufala.

 


	8. (Ne)očekávaný výlet

Byl to jeden z mnoha náročných dní. Hermiona už skoro od všeho krájení a míchání necítila ruce, přesto si ale zakázala nadávat. Alespoň do chvíle, než odcházela domů.

Když nastal kýžený čas na oběd a Snape ji s laskavým dovolením nechal jít najíst, oddechla si. V kuchyni, kam chodívala jíst, si postavila vodu na čaj, vyndala jeden oprýskaný hrníček a hodila do něj sáček s čajem.

,,Ahoj..."

Hermiona se trochu polekala, neslyšela nikoho přijít. Ovšem podle hlasu bezpečně poznala, kdo to byl.

,,Ahoj," odvětila Malfoyovi se snahou o příjemný nekonfliktní tón.

A zřejmě uspěla, neboť na Malfoyově tváři se objevilo něco jako parodie na úsměv.

,,Tak... Jak jde práce?"

,,Dobře... Chceš taky čaj?"

Ani sama nevěděla, proč se zeptala. Snad snaha působit vřele? Nebo jen holá zdvořilost?

Malfoy sám vypadal, že ho Hermionin návrh překvapil. Ale nakonec přikývl.

,,Díky... Dám si rád..."

Hermiona z poličky vzala druhý hrnek a hodila do něj pytlíček čaje. Chtěla mlčet, ale když už to vypadalo, že je Malfoy dobře naladěn, nedalo jí to.

,,Co ty tu vůbec děláš?"

Malfoy sebou cuknul, jakoby po něm Hermiona něco hodila.

,,Snape ti to neřekl?"

,,Odmítl mi cokoliv říct..."

Malfoy si vzal lžičku a začal s ní zaujatě šťouchat do sáčku.

,,Není to nic... Zajímavého... Prostě jsem potřeboval bydlení a Snape se nabídl... A tak tu už skoro rok bydlím..."

Hermiona rychle pochopila, že to není zdaleka vše. Ale i tohle bylo více informací, než čekala. Vypadalo to, že před jí sedí trochu jiný Malfoy, než kterého nenáviděla na škole. Pohrdání bylo pryč, zbyl jen zubožený mladý muž sedící se staré kuchyni.

,,A co ty?" zeptal se po chvíli ticha.

,,Já? Co by?"

,,No co tu děláš," vysvětlil svou otázku trpělivě.

,,Upsala jsem se na výpomoc. Prostě 'přines-podrž'..."

Malfoy se na ni zkoumavě zahleděl, snad jakoby mu na tom něco nesedělo.

,,To jsi dobrovolně šla pomáhat Snapeovi? Po těch letech na škole?"

Když se ji někdo takhle zeptal, Hermiona se sama musela zamyslet, pod vlivem které kletby by tohle dříve udělala. Bylo to snad kvůli té fascinující Snapeově změně chování, která se po tom všem přikazování ve sklepení zdála spíše jako sen?

,,Potřebovala jsem... Změnu. Předchozí práce nebyla o nic lepší, tady se alespoň dostanu k magii..."

,,Ty jsi pracovala u mudlů?" zeptal se Malfoy a tentokrát bylo jeho překvapení už opravdu znatelné.

Hermiona se zarazila. Myslel si snad, že se tak ponížila, že pracovala pro mudlu?

,,Já... Nechtěl jsem být dotěrný," zamumlal Malfoy, když si všiml Hermionina výrazu.

Už to vypadalo, že se zvedne a odejde, ale Hermiona ho zadržela.

,,Ne, to je... To je v pořádku... Jen jsi mě trochu překvapil..."

,,Překvapil? Tím, že se nechovám jako spratek?" zeptal se Malfoy ironicky. 

Hermiona si chvíli pohrávala se lžičkou, až si konečně vyndala sáček a odložila ho na talířek. 

,,Tak... Čekám po tom všem spíše urážky, než slušnost... Ale to neznamená," dodala spěšně, když si všimla Malfoyova výrazu, ,,že si nemyslím, že se někdo nemůže... Změnit..."

,,Proto jsi tu? Doufala jsi, že se Snape změnil z tyrana na lidumila?"

,,Mluvíš, jako bys jeho tyranskou stránku někdy poznal," odfrkla si Hermiona a dopila čaj. 

Malfoy se zatvářil, jakoby Hermiona řekla něco hodně urážlivého. Na jeden lok dopil čaj, hrnek položil značně rázněji, než měl kdy zvykem a vypadalo to, že snad beze slova odejde. Ale ve dveřích se zarazil. 

,,Za ten rok jsem si tyrana užil až dost," zamumlal a odešel. 

Celý zbytek dne nemohla Hermiona jeho slova dostat z hlavy. Jak to asi myslel! Proč by tu tedy zůstával, kdyby na něj Snape byl tak zlý? A byla to vůbec pravda? Hermiona narazila na vlastní předsudky - byl to Malfoy! A těm obvykle nevěřila zhola nic. Stále měla větší a větší pocit, že se tu něco děje. Kdykoliv se Snapea snažila na něco zeptat, jen ji odsekl a odkázal do příslušných mezí. Hermiona však dobře vycítila, jak je mu téma ´Malfoy´nepříjemné. Proč asi...

Byl to typický den v Snapeově soukromém laboratorním pekle. Hermiona dvě hodiny krájela žabí játra. A pak přišel Snape a řekl, že je to špatně. Očividně byl zle naladěn, ale Hermiona neviděla jediný důvod pro to, aby si svoje trable léčil na ní.

,,Můžete mi říct, co je tu za problém?"

Snape se na Hermionu pomalu otočil.

,,Problém je tu očividně jen vaše neschopnost!"

,,Moje neschopnost? A proto na mě ječíte od té doby, co jsem sem přišla? Vybral jste si mě, takže jakto, že jsem najednou hrozně neschopná?"

,,Zřejmě jsem se zmýlil," sykl Snape chladně a odvrátil se.

Tohle byla pro Hermionu poslední kapka. Odhodila nůž na stůl a šla rovnou za Snapeem na druhou stranu sklepení.

,,Já nejsem vaše panenka na hraní,"odsekla a zapíchla mu prst do hrudi. ,,Pokud jste potřeboval jen někoho, kdo bude snášet vaše řvaní, mohl jste to říct hned a jak bych se vám na to vykašlala!"

Sama netušila, kde se to v ní bere. Snape měl výraz vraha, ale ona byla tak v ráži, že to s ní ani nehnulo.

,,Jak to se mnou mluvíte..."

,,Tak, jak si zasloužíte! Nejsem vaše studentka, abyste se mnou mohl vymetat a ještě mi srazil body! Takže buď toho nechte a nebo odcházím!"

S touto větou se urychleně dala na ústup. Přeci jen okolo bylo dost nebezpečných věcí a Snape vypadal, že je všeho schopný. Vyběhla do patra, nekoukala doleva ani doprava. A v chodbě se střetla s Malfoyem.

,,Ahoj," pozdravil překvapeně a celou si ji pečlivě prohlédl. ,,Někam... Spěcháš?"

Hermiona se opřela o zeď a vydechla.

,,Spíše jsem na odchodu..."

Malfoy na malý moment zůstal na Hermionu zírat, jako kdyby řekla něco velmi šokujícího. Pak si to zřejmě ale asi uvědomil a promluvil: ,,A nechceš... No, třeba... Ven?" zeptal se váhavě a neurčitě mávl rukou ke dveřím.

,,Jako spolu?" zeptala se Hermiona trochu hloupě.

,,Pokud se ti z té představy nedělá moc zle..."

Hermiona se nad jeho rozpačitým výrazem musela zasmát.

,,Kdo jsi a cos udělal s Malfoyem?!"

,,Zakopal, hodně hluboko," zašklebil se na oplátku a vzal si kabát.


	9. Bradavice a (ne)čekaná setkání

Po delší procházce se zastavili v trochu luxusněji vyhlížejícím podniku nedaleko od London Eye. Číšník je zavedl ke stolu trochu stranou, zřejmě nabyl dojmu, že by mladý pár ocenil soukromí. V duchu se Hermiona skoro lámala smíchy v pase. Na rande, s Malfoyem? Ani v těch nejdivočejších snech by si takovou věc nedokázala představit!

,,Asi jsem mu to měl objasnit," zamumlal Malfoy omluvně.

Hermiona se posadila a mávla rukou.

,,Hlavně když nám nepřijde popřát hezké výročí... Chodíš sem často?"

,,Chodívali jsme sem s matkou... Měla to tu ráda..."

Hermiona si všimla smutku s Malfoyově hlase.

,,Už... Nechodíte?" zeptala se opatrně.

Malfoy dlouhou chvíli mlčel, bezmyšlenkovité si pohrával s jídelním lístkem. Snad jakoby přemýšlel, zda to má říct.

,,Matka zemřela... Bude to rok..."

Hermiona šokovaně zalapala po dechu. Tak proto byl v takovém stavu!

,,To je mi líto..."

,,Neměla bys mít spíš radost?" zeptal se Malfoy dutě s pohledem upřeným na ubrus na stole.

,,Proč by mě měla těšit něčí smrt?"

Malfoy pokrčil rameny.

,,Nevím... Byla to moje matka, manželka Smrtijeda... Matka Smrtijeda..."

,,Tak... To už je teď jedno, ne? Nemám právo někoho soudit..."

,,Myslím, že naši rodinu ano," odvětil Malfoy a vzal Hermionu za ruku.

Hermiona se chtěla instinktivně odtáhnout. Ale pak pochopila. Na předloktí měla stále jizvy z mučení v Malfoy Manor. Dobře si to celé pamatovala, na to snad ani nešlo zapomenout.

,,Je mi to líto," zašeptal Malfoy rozechvělým hlasem. ,,Ublížil jsem tolika lidem..."

,,Tohle jsi přeci neudělal ty," namítla Hermiona chabě, šokována Malfoyovým doznáním.

,,Ale byl jsem tam a nic jsem neudělal!"

,,Kdybys udělal, dopadl bys stejně... Byl jsi ten zlý, sotva jsi mi mohl pomáhat... Opravdu, tohle už řešit nemusíš, alespoň ne ohledně mě... Jsem ráda že jsi... Našel novou cestu a pochopil, co jsi dělal... Ale už se to nevrátí..."

,,Myslíš, že už nejsem zlý?"

Hermiona se mu zpříma zadívala do očí: ,,Ne..."

,,Chtěl bych mít tvůj optimismus," odvětil ji Malfoy a pustil její ruku.

Hermiona se chabě pousmála.

,,Léta praxe ze školy... Co jiného zbývá... Tak co si dáme? Po dobrém jídle je to vždycky lepší..."

 

Vypadalo to, že jídlo Malfoyovi opravdu krapet zvedlo náladu. Chvíli si povídali, chvíli mlčeli. Hermiona si všimla, že to byla velmi obecná a neosobní témata. Ale dobře si byla vědoma toho, že Malfoy zřejmě neměl víc sil na to se zpovídat. Nakonec se po hodince ocitli opět na rušné londýnské ulici.

,,Takže... Ty teď jdeš... Domů?"

Hermiona přikývla: ,,Přesně. Nechci se Snapeovi moc ukazovat, vypadal, že mě snad zabije..."

,,No...," začal Malfoy, ale pak jakoby si to rozmyslel a potřásl hlavou.

,,Copak?"

,,Ale nic... Už jsem tě zdržel dost..."

,,Chtěl by ses ještě projít?" vypadlo z Hermiony dříve, než se stačila zastavit.

Malfoy k ní překvapeně vzhlédl: ,,Tobě by to nevadilo?"

,,Ale ne... Kam bys chtěl jít?"

Malfoy kousek cesty mlčel. Ale když se před nimi objevilo obrovské London Eye, nesměle se na Hermionu pousmál.

,,Nikdy jsem na tom nebyl... Prý je to moc mudlovské..."

,,Oh, chápu. Aristokrat mačkající se v hordě mudlů," přikývla Hermiona. ,,Tak tam pojď!"

,,Teď? S tebou?" vyhrkl Malfoy překvapeně.

,,Tak pokud neopovrhuješ kupou mudlů, fronta se zdá vcelku krátká."

 

Nakonec se Malfoy nechal přemluvit. Když spolu stáli ve frontě na volnou kabinu, musela se Hermiona smát. S Malfoyem na London Eye? Že by válka lidi změnila až tak moc? Nebylo prvního dubna? Ale nechtěla to kazit. Celou dobu z Malfoye sálala jenom deprese a teď, teď vypadal skoro šťastně. Když se konečně dostali dopředu, naskočili do volné kabiny a Hermiona ho odvedla do přední části, aby měli ten nejlepší výhled na Londýn.

,,Nezdá se ti to šílené?" zeptal se Malfoy tiše, zatím co pozoroval parlament a Big Ben. ,,Mudlovská šmejdka a Smrtijed na mudlovské atrakci..."

Hermiona se bezděčně při těch dvou slovech zašklebila.

,,Myslím, že Hermiona zní lépe, než mudlovská šmejdka..."

Malfoy se na Hermionu otočil a chvíli se jí díval do očí.

,,Pravda, zní to líp," připustil po chvíli a obrátil svou pozornost zpět na Londýn.

Hermiona jakoby nevěřila vlastním uším. Tohle snad nebylo ani možné!

 

Po slabé půl hodince se dostali ven a posadili se na lavičku nedaleko od atrakce.

,,Tak tohle byl asi nejlepší zážitek za poslední rok," přiznal Malfoy. ,,Škoda, že to matka neviděla. Měla Londýn moc ráda..."

,,Co se jí stalo?"

,,Prý infarkt... Podle mě jí žalem puklo srdce... Otec skončil v Azkabanu, nepomohly mu žádné konexe. Na půl roku nám obstavili majetek a dělali prohlídky. Bylo to na ni příliš. Už dávno opakovala, že nás to jednou zničí... Jednou jsem ji našel sedět v knihovně, myslel jsem, že spala, ale..."

Hermiona se na Malfoye podívala. A ke svému překvapení spatřila drobné slzy, co mu stékaly po bledé tváři.

,,To je mi líto," zamumlala Hermiona a s podivným pocitem povinnosti ho obejmula. ,,Ale myslím si, že kdyby věděla, jak se snažíš... Byla by na tebe pyšná..."

,,Myslíš?" zeptal se Malfoy slabě a rukávem si otřel mokré oči. ,,Mám pocit, že jsem jí jenom ubližoval, že jsem ji zklamal... Ale já nemohl jinak!"

,,Já vím," zašeptala Hermiona konejšivě a pohladilo ho po vlasech. ,,Já to vím..."

 

Seděli tak dlouhou chvíli, Hermiona se nedovážila hádat, jak dlouho. Ale kupodivu jí to nevadilo. Na jednu stranu byla ráda, za to vědomí, že v tom nebyla sama, že se konec války nestal nešťastným obdobím jenom pro ni.

,,Proč vlastně bydlíš u Snapea?"

,,Já... Když matka zemřela, vzal mě k sobě. Nevím jak moc dobrovolně a jak moc k respektu k ní... Nedokážu se do toho sídla vrátit. Ze všeho tam čiší černá magie a smrt... A tak se schovávám... Sám před sebou, před světem..."

,,No a co si pořídit něco hezkého? Přeci jen, u Snapea je to dost depresivní..."

Malfoy vypadal, že o tom sám chvíli přemýšlí. 

,,Už jsem chtěl kolikrát odejít... Ale nikdy to nedopadlo..."

Hermiona ho povzbudivě poplácala po zádech.

,,Tak třeba to teď vyjde..."

 

 

Další den našla Hermiona dopis, podle písma byl od Snapea. Byl velmi neosobní, velmi stručný. A informující, že se již nemusí namáhat chodit. A k dopisu byl přiložen šek. Hermioně se trochu ulevilo, konec konců to poučování by asi nemělo konce. Ale vadilo jí, že si bude muset opět najít mudlovské místo.

A že neuvidí Malfoye.

Celou noc o něm přemýšlela. Byl to vlastně chudák. Sám, na ramenou nesoucí činy svoje a své rodiny. Už od narození mu bylo zřejmě předurčeno trpět. Pamatovala si, že i přes všechno to zlo, co napáchal, měl svou matku velmi rád. Věděla i o její zradě, kdy Harryho nevyzradila Voldemortovi. Nakonec zřejmě oba pochopili, kde je dobro. Ale zdá se, že bylo alespoň pro Malfoyovu matku již pozdě.

 

 

Hned druhý den ji probudilo ťukání na okno. Rozespale se začala rozhlížet po zdroji toho otravného zvuku. Až spatřila menší tmavě hnědou sovu sedící na parapetu za oknem. Hermiona hbitě vyskočila z postele. Sova? Jak dlouho už nedostala soví poštu! Hned jakmile si vzala obálku a sova odletěla, posadila se Hermiona na postel a začetla se.

Dopis byl velmi oficiální, poslaný od profesorky McGonagallové. Celý list se týkal oficiálního pozvání bývalých studentů na setkání do Bradavic. A už za tři týdny!

Hermiona dopis odložila stranou. Setkání studentů? To znamenalo vidět všechny, se kterými sedm let žila. A kdo přežil válku. Harryho, Ginny, Rona... Přišli by vůbec? Od konce války nezaznamenala jedinou snahu o setkání. Pravda, s Ginny si chvíli psala... A co Malfoy, účastní se?

 

 

Na poslední otázku si šla zjistit odpověď hned po snídani. Upřímné doufala, že když zaklepe, neobjeví se Snape. Ale po chvíli čekání před dveřmi se její přání vyplnilo a v malé mezeře se objevily blonďaté vlasy.

,,Hermiono!" vyhrkl Malfoy se sotva skrývatelným nadšením.

,,Tak moc se ti stýskalo?" zeptala se pobaveně.

,,No, já... Co se děje?"

,,Taky jsi dostal to pozvání do Bradavic?"

Malfoy přikývl: ,,Dneska ráno. Jedeš tam?"

,,Ještě jsem se nerozhodla, ale mohlo by to být zajímavé, nemyslíš?"

Malfoy se nepatrně zasmušil.

,,Nevím, jak by tam vítali zrovna mě..."

,,Už na to nemysli," napomenula ho Hermiona mírně. ,,Tak pojedeš?"

,,No... Když mě pak budeš bránit před lynčujícím davem...," pokrčil rameny, ale Hermioně neušel malý úsměv, který se mu mihl přes tvář.

 

Hermiona se cítila šťastná jako už dlouho ne. Konec konců, zase uvidí svůj bývalý domov! Měla na to místo tolik vzpomínek. Ale v koutku duše ji hlodalo mnoho otázek. Opravdu chtěla některé ze svých spolužáků vidět? A co si s nimi bude povídat? Kouzelnický svět ji přišel tak vzdálený!

 

 

Přesně za tři týdny v půl jedenácté čekala Hermiona u přepážky na nástupiště 9 a 3/4, tak jak se s Malfoyem domluvila. Už od rána běhala po bytě, snažila se se sebou něco udělat. Nakonec skončila u černých šatů se stříbrnou výšivkou a lodičkách. Při tom všem hledání si plně uvědomila, jak poustevnický život žila. Nic lepšího doma neměla, takže zbývalo doufat, že to bude stačit. Nakonec stihla vyrazit jen tak tak, aby stihla taxíkem dojet k nádraží King's Cross. Zdálo se, že setkání, hlavně cesta, bylo pojato trochu nostalgicky, přeci jen se mohli do Bradavic k pozemkům přemístit. Už po cestě přes velkou nádražní halu vídala několik známých tváří, pár lidí ji vesele zdravilo. Ale až když v davu mudlů spatřila Malfoye, ulevilo se jí. Konečně byl tady.

Všimla si, že se sebou konečně něco udělal. Vlasy měl zastřiženě, na sobě skvěle padnoucí sako černé barvy, jistě na zakázku. V jeho chůzi poznávala toho Malfoye, kterého dobře znala ve škole. Nespěchal, Hermiona tak měla dost času si ho prohlédnout. Ale ano, něco na něm bylo. Byla to snad ta snaha vše napravit? Obrácení k dobru? Jeho světle šedé oči, které ji celou dobu pozorovaly? Nebo snad ten nádech záporáka, který se sice polepšil, ale přeci jen to nebyl žádný beránek? Z té myšlenky se jí nahrnulo teplo do tváří.

,,Tady jsi," pousmál se a sjel Hermionu pohledem, ,,myslel jsem, že budeš čekat v hale..."

,,Říkala jsem tady," poškádlila ho trochu a spolu prošli na nástupiště. ,,Už jsi potkal někoho známého?"

Malfoy se dosti ošklivě ušklíbl.

,,Potkal jsem skupinku, asi z Mrzimoru. Když mě viděli, tak zmizeli jako pára nad hrncem. Asi se báli, abych je uprostřed nádraží nezabil..."

Hermiona mu chtěla trochu vyčinit za ty negativní řeči. Ale vzápětí si všimla pohledů, které je provázely. I když potom procházeli vagón, aby našli volné kupé, lidé si na ně div neukazovali.

,,To už trochu přehání..."

,,Asi přemýšlí, zda nejsi rukojmí nebo pod kletbou," povzdechl si Malfoy a zapadl do prvního volného kupé, co našli.

,,Ale tak to není... Asi si ještě... Nezvykli..."

Ať se Hermiona snažila sebevíc, kvalitní omluvu pro ty dotěrné pohledy nenašla.

,,Ještě můžeš utéct," sykl Malfoy, když kolem kupé prošla další skupinka tří lidí a všichni na ně překvapeně zírali.

,,A proč bych utíkala? Nemluv nesmysly!"

,,No jo, komandující Grangerová," ušklíbl se Malfoy a Hermiona se musela smát.

Měl pravdu, komandovala ho jak malé děcko.

,,Tak nemysli na takové hlouposti... Musí být přeci někdo, koho rád uvidíš, ne?"

,,Ale ano," přiznal Malfoy váhavě, ,,pár lidí ano. Ale nevím, jak oni rádi uvidí mne..."

,,Ale neboj se... Jaký byl dnešek?"

,,Krásný! Bohatě jsem posnídal, dal si koupel, poté jsem si vzal připravené oblečení a nechal se odvézt k nádraží."

,,Opravdu?"

Malfoy se rozesmál: ,,Bohužel ne. Měl jsem kus chleba, studenou sprchu a oblečení jsem si musel odnést včera do čistírny, abych v tom mohl mezi lidi. Ale trochu se mi po tom servisu stýská. Není nad šikovnou skřítku!"

,,Musíš se naučit samostatnosti! Hezký prsten," ozvala se Hermiona zaujatě, když si všimla masivního prstenu na Malfoyově levé ruce.

,,Byl matky. Měla ho od své matky a tak dále..."

Hermiona váhavě přikývla: ,,Takže starožitnost? Je krásný... Já nikdy nic takového neměla ani v ruce," dodala na odlehčení situace.

Krásný opravdu byl. Stříbrný prsten s broušeným rubínem. Vcelku ženský. Ale k Malfoyovi se tak nějak hodil. Za okamžik Hermiona užasle sledovala, jak si ho po krátkém zaváhání sundal, vzal ji za ruku a vložil ho do její dlaně. Jeho váha bylo to první, co ji upoutalo. Kámen byl vskutku velký, takové vídala jen ve výlohách klenotnictví. Sice již nesl stopy poškození, zřejmě byl nošený. Ale i tak byl velmi působivý.

,,Opravdu krásný kousek," přikývla a nechala kámen odrážet mihotavé paprsky slunce, co pronikaly do kupé skrze okno.

Když se pak otočila na Malfoye, aby mu prsten vrátila, všimla si jeho zvláštního pohledu. I toho, že seděl o kus blíže, než před chvílí.

,,Byl matčin nejoblíbenější," zamumlal Malfoy a vzal si prsten k sobě.

,,Je hezké, že jsi ho nenechal ležet někde na dně šperkovnice. Zajímavý doplněk, zvlášť pro muže," dodala s lehkým úsměvem.

,,Ach ano... Prozradím ti tajemství, ale nesmíš se smát!"

Hermiona samozřejmě přikývla, zvědavá jaké tajemství ji Malfoy hodlá svěřit.

,,Když jsem byl malý, tajně jsem chodil do ložnice rodičů, sedával jsem v matčině šatně a přehraboval se v její šperkovnici. Vždy jsem měl pro šperky slabost. Ostatně to byla jedna z věcí, do které rodina investovala. Diamanty, náhrdelníky, prsteny. Trochu zženštilé, že? Teď to vše leží v Gringottově bance hluboko v podzemí..."

Hermiona si snažila představit malého blonďatého chlapce, jak se přehrabuje v matčině šperkovnici.

,,Jedno z tvých temných tajemství?"

,,Momentálně to ví dva lidé - ty a já. Otec se to nikdy nedozvěděl, byla to taková tajnost mezi mnou a mojí matkou..."

Tak takovou důvěru do ní vkládal? Hermiona se na něj dívala, na toho muže, kterého tak dobře znala a přitom ho právě teprve poznávala.

,,Ráda bych ti tvou důvěru oplatila, ale já se v diamantech jako malá nehrabala," pokrčila rameny Hermiona se smíchem.

,,Určitě je nějaká dětská tajnost, kterou nikdo neví," pobídl ji Malfoy zvědavě.

Hermiona se s přehnanou tajností rozhlédla po prázdném kupé, jako kdyby se chystala svěřit nesmírnou tajnost.

,,Když jsem byla malá, asi tak devět let, poprvé se u mě objevovaly kouzla. Byli jsme u babičky s dědou na venkově, já si venku hrála s kočkou. Ale ta kočka mě škrábla. A já se rozzlobila a bum - ta kočka zčervenala! Byla úplně celá červená a já nedokázala vysvětlit jak jsem to udělala. A tak jsem to svedla na syna souseda, že ji obarvil barvou. Babička to má dodnes jako historku pro příbuzné na různé oslavy, jaký to byl prý gauner," dopověděla Hermiona se smíchem svůj příběh.

,,Tedy! Takže Grangerová byla jako malá taková lhářka?"

,,Jak jsem měla vysvětlit, že jsem tu kočku obarvila? Rodičům to pak asi došlo, když jsem už chodila do Bradavic. Ale babička to neví a stále na sousedova syna nadává..."

Rozesmátý Malfoy se uvelebil v sedačce a opřel si hlavu o boční opěrku.

,,Taky hezké, Grangerová trýznitelka koček!"

Hermiona po něm šlehla rádoby rozzlobeným pohledem.

,,Já ji netýrala! Jen obarvila..."

,,Ale já tě jen škádlím," mrkl Malfoy a vzal Hermionu pomalu za ruku.

Hermiona při jeho dotyku nepatrně ztuhla. Ale když ji začal palcem jemně hladit po hřbetu ruky, uvolnila se. Opřela si hlavu a se zavřenýma očima si vychutnávala plynulou jízdu vlaku a ticho rozléhající se v kupé.

 

Když se vlak začal konečně blížit do Bradavic, Hermiona zjistila, že jak se lidé chystali k výstupu, dotěrných pohledů rozhodně neubylo.

_Co je tak zmátlo?_

Byl to ten fakt, že se sem Malfoy vůbec opovážil přijít?

Nebo to, že tu byl s ní?

A nebo to, že ji stále držel za ruku?

 

Po výstupu z vlaku potkala Ginny a další kamarády, většina snad díky Hermionině náklonnosti a prosebným pohledům Malfoye tolerovala, probíhala dokonce i zdvořilá konverzace. Ale Hermioně neušly pohledy, které si mezi sebou její známí vyměnili. Sice viděla na Malfoyovi, že to trpělivě snáší a snaží všem ukázat své nové Já, ale měla pocit, že to dlouho nevydrží.

 

Kromě toho však atmosféra ve Velké síni byla nádherná. Decentní výzdoba na stěnách byla laděná do zlatých barev. Čtyři stoly zmizely, za to byl uprostřed jeden dlouhý a prohýbající se pod dobrým jídlem. Hermiona se už dlouho tak dobře nenajedla. Zrovna když si chtěla přidat opékané brambory, Ginny sedící naproti vypískla a upustila příbor. Hermiona se otočila za sebe, hledající důvod pro její počínání. A skoro vyjekla taky.

Ve dveřích do Velké síně stál Harry.

A jak si s nelibostí všimla, za ním stál Ron.

,,Hrdina se dostavil na místo," zamumlal Malfoy a dolil si do sklenice džus.

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou.

,,Tohle není o hrdinech..."

 

Nakonec si Hermiona večer náležitě užila. Bylo to jako za starých časů. Obklopena přáteli, všude dobré jídlo a pohoda. I Malfoy se přes počáteční nedůvěru zapojil. Hermiona byla vděčná, že se nikdo nesnažil řešit věci týkající se války a jejího konce, tušila, že by to nenesl dobře. Ale věc, která vše táhla ke dnu, byl Ron. Hermiona opravdu nemohla přehlédnout jeho pohledy. Občas něco prohodil, odkýval, zbytek času jezdil pohledem z ní na Malfoye a zpět.

 

Když se po jedenácté vracela do Velké síně z toalet, spatřila Rona, jak přecházel přede dveřmi sem a tam.

,,Co tu děláš?" zeptala se váhavě.

,,Co s ním máš?“ vypálil Ron přímou otázku.

Hermiona se zarazila nad jeho ostrým tónem.

,,Co a s kým bych měla mít?"

,,S tím blonďatým spratkem! Proč jsi ho vůbec přivedla? Nebo to s ním táhneš?"

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou. Nevěděla o jediném důvodu, proč by se mu po dvou letech mlčení měla zpovídat. 

,,To je snad moje věc, ne? Ještě tě to nepřešlo?"

,,Nepřešlo? Taháš sem vraha!“

To Hermioně stačilo. Beze slova Rona obešla a vrátila se na své místo. Ostatní se zrovna o něčem živě bavili, zaslechla něco z Harryho vyprávění o cestě Tibetem.

,,Copak chtěl?" zeptal se Malfoy se zájmem.

Hermiona jen zavrtěla hlavou.

,,Je to větší hlupák, než jsem čekala... Neřešme to. Co ty, jak si to užíváš?"

Malfoy váhavé přikývl: ,,Ale ano, je to daleko lepší, než jsem se obával... Ale... Šel bych se docela projít..."

,,Na pozemky? Tak... Na chvíli, proč ne..."

 

 

Na pozemcích byl klid, všichni byli zřejmě uvnitř. Měsíc se dral skrze mraky, na trávníku byla rosa. Hermiona už ani nepamatova, kdy se takhle okolo Bradavic procházela. Vše vypadalo jako dřív, po škodách způsobených válkou nebyly nikde stopy.

,,Co ti Weasley říkal?"

,,Proč tě to zajímá?"

,,Přišla jsi mi... Smutná... A on vypadal velmi rozzlobeně..."

Hermiona si povzdechla.

,,Měl řeči... Trochu jsem to čekala. I Harry říkal, že je to s ním v poslední době těžké... Zřejmě se s tím nesrovnal, nevím. Prý má stále potřebu otevírat témata, o kterých se už nikdo nechce bavit..."

,,Takže je to kvůli mojí přítomnosti?"

Hermiona se na Malfoye otočila. Stál tam, špičkou boty šťouchal do stébel trávy.

,,Nemusíš se obviňovat ze všeho, co se kolem tebe stane. To, že Ron nedokáže vidět pravdu, to není tvoje vina..."

,,Myslíš? Co když jsi to ty, kdo nevidí pravdu?" namítl Malfoy.

Hermiona pokrčila rameny.

,,A co mám dělat? Křičet na tebe, že jsi vrah? Bude ti pak lépe? Sám, odsouzený všemi?"

Malfoy mlčel. Nakonec se posadil na zem, přímo do trávy.

,,Já... Asi je to forma sebetrýznění... Mám pocit... Že nemám právo být šťastný..."

Hermiona zaváhala, ale nakonec si sundala plášť a posadila se na něj vedle.

,,Nebylo toho už dost? Myslím, že ses potrestal už dost..."

,,Víš, že jsi asi jediná, kdo je ochotný se mnou vydržet?"

,,Ani Snape? Vzal tě přeci k sobě, ne?“

Malfoy se zachmuřil: ,,Stejně to udělal z povinnosti. Slíbil matce, že se o mne postará, tak slib pro vlastní klid dodržel. Neměl potřebu se mnou zůstat, poradit... Prostě Snape... Proto jsem se tak divil, když jsem tě našel u něj dole..."

Hermiona si v hlavě promítla ony dva večery, kdy ji Snape přišel jako ideální kandidát na zaplnění prázdných nocí. Měla se svěřit?

,,Sváděl mě," vyhrkla Hermiona, jako kdyby ji to přiznání pálilo na jazyku.

Když se na Malfoye podívala, uviděla jen naprosto šokovanou tvář.

,,Snape? Tebe?" dostal ze sebe nakonec Malfoy.

Hermiona se ironicky zašklebila: ,,Takhle se zahodit, co?"

,,Ale... To ne! Chápu ho... Jen mne překvapilo, že to zkoušel i na tebe..."

Hermiona zbystřila.

,,Jak to myslíš?"

Malfoy si skousl spodní ret, skoro jakoby prozradil něco, co neměl.

,,Budeš se zlobit! A to nechci..."

,,Řekni mi to!"

,,Snape... No přijde mi, že si vynahrazuje ztracená léta. Občas se objevila nějaká slečna jako výpomoc do sklepení. Ale po pár týdnech odešla. Nevím, o co jde. Na jednu stranu ho chápu, byl dlouho sám... Ale že to zkusí i na tebe... A... Ty..."

,,Co já?"

Malfoy utrhl stéblo trávy a začal ho cupovat na kusy.

,,Máš s ním něco?"

Hermioně neušlo, že stéblo trávy bylo za pár sekund rozcupováno na malinké kousky a nahrazeno dalším.

,,Vadí ti ta představa?"

,,Proč myslíš?"

I přes to mizerné zjištění, že zřejmě byla jedna z mnoha, se musela Hermiona pousmát: ,,Protože tu rveš trávu jak divý..."

,,Tak... Myslím, že... Že Snape není... Pro tebe..."

Hermiona byla velmi zvědavá na to, kdo byl pro ni vhodný. Ale jak pozorovala Malfoyovo zuřivé trhání okolní zeleně, nechala to být.

,,Nic s ním nemám... Tak co, nechceš už jít dovnitř?" zeptala se Hermiona a mírně se otřásla díky okolnímu chladu.

,,Už? Aha... Je ti zima?"

Hermiona nepatrně kývla. Zvolila sice šaty ke kolenům, ale s krátkým rukávem.

Čekala, že se zvednou a půjdou zpět. Ale Malfoy si místo toho sundal své na míru dělané sako a přehodil ho přes Hermionina ramena. Chtě nechtě musela ocenit kvalitu látky, která ji sklouzla po holé kůži a přitom ji ovanula lehká kořeněná vůně.

,,Díky... Šité na míru?"

Malfoye to zřejmě pobavilo.

,,Ano, přeci jsem Malfoy! Musím se však přiznat, že tohoto zvyku se mi vzdávat nechce. Mám slabost pro krásné věci... Chtěl jsem vypadat trochu reprezentativně..."

Hermiona se do saka zachumlala a zhluboka se nadechla té příjemné vůně. Tento zvyk musela se smíchem určitě podpořit. Vždycky měla slabost pro hezky oblečené muže.

,,Myslím, že jsi mi ostudu neudělal. A doufám, že ani naopak!"

Malfoy se na Hermionu otočil a odhodil otrhané stéblo trávy.

,,Myslím, že ne... Sluší ti to..."

,,Opravdu jsem nečekala, že tohle někdy od Malfoye uslyším..."

,,Já jsem toho nečekal hodně... Ale jsem rád, že jsi mi pomohla... Trochu se vzchopit..."

,,Já se snad budu červenat," zachichotala se Hermiona a vstala. ,,Pojď, budou nás hledat..."

 

Když se vrátili do Velké síně, lidí citelně ubylo. Zbylí lidé tancovali na improvizovaném tanečním parketě, který vznikl odsunutím stolu ke stěně. Hermiona někde vzadu uviděla Ginny s Harrym, spolu tancující na pomalé rytmy ploužáku.

,,Kýč největší," otřásl se Malfoy afektovaně a usadil se na lavici u stolu.

,,Netancuješ?"

,,Jsem ochotný se obětovat, ale pokud to není nutné, nevyhledávám to," přiznal Malfoy. ,,Ale umím to! Patřilo to k dobré výchově, abych mohl oslňovat nějaké mladé aristokratky..."

,,A kde ty aristokratky máš? Mladý pan Malfoy, to je přeci partie," zajímala se Hermiona se smíchem.

,,Myslím že vzhledem k pověsti rodiny, kterou sotva napravím, o mě žádná ani nezavadí. A hlavně kde je hledat? Čistou krev už má opravdu jen minimum rodin... A já o to ani nestojím... Jsem spokojený tak, jak je to teď," dodal s odhodlaným pohledem do Hermioniných očí.

,,Proč mám pocit, že tím myslíš víc, než říkáš..."

Malfoy se lehce pousmál: ,,Možná ano, možná ne... Necháme se překvapit, ne?"

,,Dobře... Půjdeme?"

 

 

Díky přemisťování od kraje pozemků Bradavic byli v Londýně za chvíli. Bylo po půlnoci, v ulicích byl vcelku klid. Beze slova došli ke dveřím domu, kde Hermiona bydlela.

,,Hezké místo na bydlení," řekl Malfoy a rozhlédl se po okolí.

,,Ale ano... Jenom to bude chtít možná něco většího. Je to opravdu miniaturní byt," pousmála se Hermiona a začala hledat klíče. ,,Co ty? Zamíříš domů?"

Malfoy pokrčil rameny: ,,Asi bych měl... Ale popravdě se mi nechce... Když to vidím trochu z odstupem, je to opravdu hrozná díra..."

Hermiona se na něj chvíli zamyšleně dívala. Opravdu vypadal, že se mu ke Snapeovi nechce...

,,Tak pokud chceš... Mám nahoře láhev vína, co tam leží docela dlouho," nadhodila Hermiona.

,,Zveš mel k sobě?" zeptal se Malfoy překvapeně.

,,Pokud chceš... Jen pojď..."

 

Když za Malfoyem zavírala dveře, bezděčně ji napadlo, že se v jejím bytě v poslední době vyskytuje moc mužů. Ale tuhle myšlenku rychle zahnala. Malfoye nebrala ani jako muže. Spíše jakýsi přítel v horších časech? Usadila ho v obývacím pokoji, z kuchyně přinesla láhev, dvě sklenky a posadila se vedle.

,,Vskutku malé," přikývl Malfoy

,,Je to malé, ale mě to stačí. Stejně jsem bývala skoro celý den v práci..."

,,A co jsi dělala?"

Hermiona oběma nalila sklenku a trochu upila.

,,V kanceláři jednoho právníka. Slušná práce, ale jeho dcera mi pila krev," přiznala.

,,Jakto? Nebyla na tebe dost chytrá?"

,,Spíše byla dost vychytralá... Ztrpčovala mi život jak to šlo. Něco jako Snape v sukni! Proto jsem kývla na Snapeovu nabídku a odešla jsem..."

,,Moc sis nepolepšila, co? A co práce v kouzelnickém odvětví?"

Hermiona zamyšleně odložila sklenku na stolek.

,,Nemám dokončené vzdělání... Ani jsem nic nehledala, první co jsem chtěla, bylo zmizet..."

,,Myslím, že by ti ve škole vyšli vstříc..."

,,Asi máš pravdu..."

,,Nechce se mi odsud," vypadlo najednou z Malfoye.

Hermiona se na něj zmateně otočila.

,,Jak to myslíš? Jako domů?"

,,Vždyť to není ani domov," povzdechl si Malfoy a na jeden lok dopil sklenku. ,,Myslel jsem, že se tam zblázním, celé hodiny jsem seděl na posteli a koukal do zdi... A tady... Tady to žije..."

Hermiona se na něj zoufale zahleděla. Tak moc doufala, že je to lepší!Ale zdálo se, že návrat ke Snapeovi v něm nevzbuzoval příjemné pocity.

,,Měl by sis něco najít. A klidně hned zítra. Konec konců, finance tě nebrzdí, ne? Určitě se tu někde prodává hezký byt pro mladého svobodného muže..."

,,Pravda... Tak dobře! Asi je na čase postavit se na svoje nohy..."


	10. (Ne)příjemná pravda

Dva týdny trvalo, než si Malfoy našel pohodlný byt v centru, dle Hermiony za hříšné peníze. Ale když byla poprvé na návštěvě, musela uznat, že to stálo za poslední libru. Velký, prosluněný, jak Malfoy poznamenal, úplný opak Malfoy Manor.

,,Skvělý výběr! Takový bych brala hned," rozesmála se Hermiona. ,,Ale mám více nábytku," dodala trochu jízlivě na adresu prázdného bytu, kde jediný nábytek byla matrace ležící v budoucí ložnici.

,,Všechno bude! Hlavně jsem konečně pryč... Nábytek začnou vozit příští týden ze sídla, přeci jen jsou to starožitné kusy... A na tom světle to snad nebude působit tak chmurně..."

,,A co Snape?"

Malfoy pokrčil rameny: ,,Tomu je to stejně jedno. Je tak zažraný do práce, zřejmě objevil lék na smrt. Jak jsem říkal, stále stejný morous..."

Hermiona se zamyšleně zahleděla z okna.

,,Nechápu, proč by tak milý a pozorný... A pak cvak - starý dobrý Snape..."

,,Nevím... Asi měl snahu... A neudržel své staré Já... Už jsi viděla koupelnu?"

,,Myslíš tu megalomanskou rohovou vanu? Ano, viděla a tiše závidím! Na druhou stranu, sprchový kout je po dlouhém dni taky dobrá věc..."

Chvíli mlčeli, Hermiona prozkoumala zbytek bytu. Ale neušlo jí, že ji Malfoy celou dobu sledoval. V posledních pár dnech si všimla, že se jeho nálady ustálily, začal být zase trochu více sám sebou. Zřejmě se její dobročinná činnost blížila ke konci.

Ale byla to jen pomoc, co po ní chtěl?

Když se od velkého francouzského okna dívala, jak se k ní pomalu blížil, vypadal přesně jako si ho pamatovala. Sebevědomý, mířící za svým cílem. A musela si přiznat, že ji den ode dne přišel atraktivnější. Dobře věděl, co mu sluší a jak si Hermiona za celou dobu, co ho znala, všimla, dokázal toho využít.

,,Takže se ti to líbí?

V duchu se Hermiona musela zašklebit nad dvojsečností otázky.

,,Záleží, co máš přesně na mysli... Byt je opravdu krásný..."

,,Chtěl jsem, aby se ti líbil... Byl jsem si jistý, že do Malfoy Manor bys už nevkročila..."

Hermiona na něj zůstala chvíli němě koukat. Aby se jí líbil? To kvůli ní se vzdával svého přepychového sídla a koupil luxusní byt v centru Londýna? Když si ale uvědomila, jak blízko už Malfoy stál, věci ji začaly pomalu ale jistě docházet...

,,Malfoyi, Malfoyi, co mi to děláš," pousmála se.

,,Jsem Draco," zašeptal a přitiskl se na ni.

,,Draco...," zopakovala Hermiona pomalu, zkoušejíc chuť toho jména.

Jako kdyby to pro Draca byl souhlas. Naklonil se blíže a bez zaváhání Hermionu políbil. Trvalo jim dlouho, než se od sebe odtáhli. Hermiona nedokázala racionálně uvažovat nad tím, co a hlavně s kým to dělala. Nechala se tím pocitem unášet, vychutnávala si jeho žhavé a dobyvačné polibky, sama nezůstávala pozadu a vše mu více než ochotně vracela.

,,Tak takhle jsi mi chtěl ukázat byt?"

,,A nelíbí se ti snad?"

,,Myslím, že bych si to chtěla prohlédnout ještě jednou," odvětila Hermiona k Dracově potěšení.

,,To rád slyším..."

 

 

Byl to sychravý večer. Malfoy si přitáhl kabát blíže k tělu a třikrát zabouchal na vchodové dveře. Dlouhou chvíli se nic nedělo, už chtěl své gesto zopakovat. Ale nakonec se dveře na malou škvíru pootevřely.

,,To jsem já," sykl Malfoy a dveře se otevřely, aby mohl vejít dovnitř.

,,Ale ale, Draco... Za co vděčím tvé návštěvě?" ušklíbl se Snape.

,,Jdu si pro zbytek svých věcí," odvětil Draco bez zbytečných slov navíc a zamířil do prvního patra.

Snape však šel za ním.

,,Ty jsi mi lhal, že?" zeptal se přímo, zatímco si Draco balil oblečení do své kožené tašky.

,,V čem?"

Snape se opřel o rám dveří: ,,O Grangerové. Žádného přítele neměla, že?"

,,Nevím o čem mluvíš," zamumlal Draco a rychle naházel do tašky zbytek oblečení a pár drobností ze šuplíků.

,,Nelži mi!" zasyčel Snape. ,,Tvrdil jsi, že v době, kdy jsem se s ní stýkal, měla přítele!"

,,A co ti na tom záleží? Jenom jsem ji chránil! Jak by s tebou asi dopadla? Zoufale se snažíš začít nový život, děláš ze sebe někoho, kým nejsi!" odsekl mu Draco a zapnul zip.

,,Takže jsi vymyslel tuhle lež? Mě jsi nechal, abych si myslel, že hraje na dvě strany. Grangerovou jsi nechal myslet si, že jsem si s ní jenom zahrával a pak ji odkopnul? Proč? Abys ji měl pro sebe?"

Draco se na Snapea ušklíbl.

,,A i kdyby ano?"

Snape zavrtěl hlavou: ,,Tak takhle to je... Pravý Malfoy... Co jsi jí napovídal? Historky o zlomeném chlapci bez rodiny? Povídačky o tom, jak tě život poznamenal?"

Draco se s podivnou hrdostí narovnal.

,,Jak jsi řekl – jsem Malfoy... Alespoň jednou v životě mi to k něčemu je. Já ji nenechám odejít, udělám cokoliv... Ona mi pomůže očistit rodinu od vší té špíny..."

Snape to moc dobře pochopil. Znal Draca a jeho rodinu dost dobře na to, aby věděl, že když něco chtějí, taky to dostanou. A to za každou cenu. Proč se vlastně divil, že se Draco uchýlil k něčemu tak nízkému, jako lež člověku, kterého údajně miluje? Jedno mu však Snape přiznat musel, jeho plán vyšel. Dobře věděl, že kdyby se pokusil s Grangerovou promluvit, bude ho mít za lháře.

,,Tak to mi nezbývá než vám gratulovat," odvětil Snape ledově a odešel.

Draco se chvíli díval ze dveří na chodbu Měl cítit vinu? Mohla být opravdu Hermiona ta, se kterou by byl Snape šťastný? Ne... Tohle nebyla jeho věc. Kdyby chtěl, mohl o ni přeci bojovat! Ale budoucího konfliktu se nebál. Draco dobře věděl, že Snape za Hermionou nepůjde. Neměl nikdy v povaze lidem vyvracet názory na svou osobu.

Když nakonec vyšel ven a zamířil do nového domova, výčitky odfoukl ostrý vítr prohánějící se londýnskými ulicemi.

Tuhle šanci si vzít nenechá.


	11. Epilog - Vánoce a jiné (ne)příjemnosti

,,Co že po mě chceš?" musela se zeptat Hermiona znova, aby se ujistila. 

Seděli s Dracem v jeho bytě na nové, podle Hermiony nadbytečně velké sedačce potažené černou kůží a bavili se o tom, jak to bude na svátky a Vánoce, které jsou za dveřmi. 

Byt už byl skoro hotov, podle Draca zbývalo pár drobností. Nedalo se nesouhlasit s tím, že měl vkus. I když velmi luxusně zaměřený. Ale když poprvé dlaněmi zvědavě přejela přes jemnou kůži, kterou byla sedačka potažená, zcela to chápala. 

Draco protočil oči v náznaku nepochopení nad Hermioniným nepochopením. 

,,Řekl jsem, že pokud chceš, můžeme spolu oslavit Vánoce."

Tak to byla pravda. Hermiona se na Draca dívala a přemýšlela, kde se v něm bere taková touha slavit s ní Vánoce. Sama plánovala koupit si letenku a udělat si Vánoce někde, kde bude alespoň tepleji, pár míst měla vyhlídnutých. Ale Draco jí značně naboural plány. 

,,Vánoce, my dva, spolu?"

,,Děsí tě ta představa moc?" zeptal se Draco zaujatě. 

,,Nemám vůbec ponětí, jak je slavíš... Takže vcelku ano," přiznala Hermiona s malým úsměvem. 

,,No pannu jsme nikdy neobětovali... Takže souhlasíš?"

Hermioně váhavě kývla: ,,Dobře... Vánoce jsou za týden, to se snad stihnout dá..."

Bylo to jako z vánočních filmů, které Hermiona nikdy neměla v lásce. Běhali ruku v ruce po Londýně, pátrali po tom nejlepším stromě, který se dal sehnat. Po stromě se šlo pro ozdoby. Hermiona chtěla přinést svoje v klasické červeno-zlaté kombinaci. Ovšem Draco si v jednom malém obchůzku zamiloval krabici plnou smaragdově-stříbrných koulí. Hermiona mu sice jízlivě předhazovala jeho zmijozelské sklony, ale nebylo jí to nic platné. 

,,Máš zřejmě silné sklony k této jedovaté barvě," sykla na něj, když vycházeli ven. 

Draco se na ni na oplátku zašklebil: ,,Ale ale, Nebelvírka se ozvala. Klid! Co teď?"

,,Strom máme, ozdoby máme... Dárky, jídlo a výzdoba."

,,Na večeři a oběd jsem zamluvil jednu hezkou restauraci, mají vánoční nabídku. Výzdoba... Tak mě veď, co já vím, kde se tohle kupuje," pokrčil bezmocně rameny a nechal se odvést do davu lidí, kteří mířili do nákupního centra. 

,,Proč to vlastně neděláme... No, po našem," zeptala se Hermiona tiše. 

,,Nevím... Proč to jednou nezkusit takhle... Kromě vlečení toho stromu je to zatím docela zábava..."

Nákup výzdoby se v přeplněném obchodním centru stal tak trochu utrpení. Hermiona už v prvních deseti minutách pojala podezření, že jí Draco brzy uteče. Chvíli se přehrabovala ve všech těch ozdobách, blikajících dekoracích, svícnech, umělém sněhu, svíčkách a podobných věcech. Nakonec ale vzala jen to nejnutnější, svíčky a jeden hezký stříbrný svícen, a už pelášila k pokladnám. 

,,Tak takhle jsi slavila Vánoce?"

,,Přesně... Co ty," zeptala se zvědavě. 

Vánoce v Malfoy Manor, to muselo být velkolepé!

,,Nám to vždy přichystali domácí skřítci," odvětil Draco. ,,Jinak to vlastně neznám. A škola, to se asi moc podle kolejí nelišilo. Takže s nakupováním těchto... cinkrdlátek zkušenosti opravdu nemám. Umím ale nakupovat dárky, to ano..."

Hermiona se snažila udržet uvolněný výraz. Dárek! Co měla proboha koupit někomu, kdo měl na kontě nehoráznou sumu peněz? Měl vše, sám to několikrát řekl. Tak co mu koupit?!

Dva dny před Vánocemi se s malou pomocí hůlek podařilo strom postavit do kouta obývacího pokoje. Strom byl ozdobený za hodinu, Hermiona se při tom bavila jako už dlouho ne. Sledovat Draca, jak se pokouší své nově zamilované ozdoby všechny navěsit na strom, do toho řetěz a žárovičky, to byl pro Hermionu skvělý dárek. 

,,Před pár lety bych se takhle tedy neponižoval," odsekl Draco jako odpověď na Hermionin záchvat smíchu, když na něj spadla špička, kterou špatně nasadil na vršek stromu. 

,,Já vím, to bys mě tou špičkou propíchl, co? Radši dávej pozor, ať nespadneš z té židle," připomněla mu Hermiona a raději odešla dokončit výzdobu. 

Netušila, kolik kritiky ještě snese, přeci jen, byli spolu krátce. A už teď vypadal, že by ji nejradši opravdu zapíchl. Ale nastejno v ní byla malá škodolibá dušička. Však ono mu to neuškodí!

Poslední den před Vánocemi zamířila Hermiona sama vstříc obchodům v jedinou myšlenkou. Co Dracovi koupit! Rozhodla se nakonec obětovat své úspory na letenku s malou vírou, že néco zbude. Po hodince obcházení a zamítnutí snad všeho, co viděla, se Hermiona zatoulala do obchodu s luxusním nábytkem a doplňky. 

,,Dobrý den, slečno," pozdravila mile starší prodavačka a zamířila rovnou k Hermioně. ,,S čím mohu pomoci?"

Hermiona se po obchodě rozhlédla. Dalo se snad tady néco sehnat?

,,Hledám dárek pro přítele... Ale stále nevím co koupit..."

Prodavačka pokývala a po chvíli, kdy ji Hermiona řekla stručné informace o Dracovi, ji zavedla do části s doplňky. 

,,A co box na hodinky? Máme je v několika provedeních, světlé nebo tmavé dřevo, různé povrchové úpravy..."

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou: ,,Hodinky bohužel nenosí..."

,,Ale! A co takhle... Ale ano, co box na kravaty? Pár kousků nám zrovna přišlo. Ruční řezba, rozhodně dobrý dárek pro náročného muže," dodala a ukázala na několik vystavených boxů. 

Hermioně ihned padl do oka kousek z tmavého dřeva, zřejmě mahagon. Uvnitř kůže. Ani se neodvažovala podívat na cenovku. 

,,Tato stojí čtyři-sta padesát liber," odvětila prodavačka, jako kdyby četla myšlenky. 

Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla: ,,Děláte i dárková balení? Je to pod stromeček..."

Pomalou chůzí se vracela domů a v tašce nesla asi ten nejdražší dárek, co kdy koupila. Tolik peněz za dřevěnou skříňku?! Ale nakonec nad tím mávla rukou. Z peněz na letenku něco zbylo, tak co. A sama si musela přiznat, že nic lepšího by už asi den před Vánocemi nenašla. U sebe si vyzvedla tašku s věcmi a volnou chůzí se vydala k Dracovi, kde měla dle dohody přespat do Vánoc. 

První přespání. Hermiona netušila zda se těšit, nebo děsit. Jistě, už spolu néco měli. Ale vždy pak jeden z nich šel k sobě. Ale teď? Společný večer, noc, další den, Vánoce. Když nad tím doma uvažovala, místo domácích kalhot a trička si sbalila šaty a na spaní si vzala to nejhezčí, co našla. Když však svou tolik zanedbávanou krajkovou košilku vyhrabal z prádelníku, musela se smát. Ano, zelená, to jistě Dracově ironickým poznámkám neujde. 

Bylo to tu. Hermiona vešla do bytu a zatímco Draco rozléval víno, položila dárek pod stromek. 

,,Tak copak jsi mi koupila?"

,,Až ráno, to nevíš? Co ty, už máš dárek?"

Draco si sedl vedle a podal Hermioně sklenku bílého vína. 

,,Jsi velmi zvědavá. Ale ano, mám, dokonce dva... I když přiznávám, ten druhý není úplně dárek pro potěchu..."

Hermiona se na něj s podezřením podívala. Jak dárek pro ní, co není tak úplně pro potěchu?

,,To zní ale velmi povzbudivě!"

Zhruba okolo jedenácti se vrátili z večeře. Když těsně před spaním Hermiona vyšla z koupelny v košilce, dočkala se očekávaných poznámek. 

,,Chtěla jsi mi udělat radost?"

Hermiona si raději zalezla do postele. Pokud se jí něco v bytě líbilo, tak to byla tahle postel. Byla obrovská, možná ještě větší. A saténové prostěradlo, proti tomu neměla námitky. A teď to navíc bylo vítané útočiště před ironickými otázkami. 

,,Ale jistě. Sice ji mám už asi dva roky..."

Draco se za pár minut připojil. 

,,Těšíš se? Už zítra!"

,,Já Vánoce tolik neprožívám," rozesmála se Hermiona. 

,,Já taky ne... Ale v životě jsem toho neudělal za dva dny tolik. Tak to asi prožívám trochu víc..."

,,V poslední době přímo hýříš city," rýpla si Hermiona. 

,,Já ti klidně předvedu, jak hýřím city!"

Ráno se Hermiona probudila nezvykle brzo, muselo být něco okolo šesté. Chvíli zkoušela usnout, ale jakási dětská zvědavost jí to nedovolila. Kdyby se jí povedlo vyplížit se z postele, mohla by se podívat, zda se dárky pod stromkem náhodou nerozmnožily... Ale sotva si odkryla nohu, zpoza jejích zad se vyplazila ruka a majetnicky ji obejmula. 

,,Spi..."

Tak takhle vypadá ráno po boku Draca? Chvíli ještě uvažovala o útěku, ale když se objetí ještě o kousek sevřelo, vzdala to a uvelebila se v Dracově náručí. Na tohle by si zvykla. Jak to už bylo dlouho, kdy se naposledy probudila v náručí nějakého muže? A stalo se to vůbec někdy? Na škole ne, během války sotva. A po válce, to o muže nezavadila. Teď už ale chápala, co na tom všichni mají, bylo to vskutku příjemné. Bezcílně prsty bloudila po Dracově paži, zkoumala každý milimetr. Celé tělo měla ukolébané podivným pocitem bezpečí, nejradši by tak zůstala celý den. 

V noci se jednou vzbudila. A nenechala si ujít ten moment klidu, kdy mohla Draca nerušeně pozorovat. Byl vcelku 'roztomilý', pokud se tohle slovo dalo ve spojitosti s ním použít. A alespoň v nějakou dobu neposlouchala ty jeho jízlivosti a narážky. 

,,Ty už neusneš, co?" ozval se za ní nakřáplý ospalý hlas a vytrhl ji ze vzpomínek. 

,,Asi ne..."

Draco ji pustil a převalil se na záda: ,,Vidina dárků je silnější, než vidina rána stráveného se mnou v posteli?"

Hermiona se na oko zamyslela: ,,Když já nevím... Tebe jsem už viděla..."

,,Jsi občas tak zlá, divím se, že jsi byla v Nebelvíru... Spi ještě, je brzo..."

Opravdu se snažila. Chvíli se dívala na strop, poté na Draca, poté z okna, poté na pelest postele. Ale to vydrželo jen slabou čtvrt hodinu. 

,,Draco!"

,,Co je..."

,,Vánoce!"

,,Tak otravná," zamumlal Draco otráveně a po pár minut k Hermionině radosti vstal. 

Za půl hodiny, když už Hermiona s velkým hrnek čaje seděla u stromku, se objevil i Draco. 

,,Kdo to tu včera říkal, že Vánoce moc neprožívá," odfrkl si a sedl si vedle Hermiony na zem. 

Hermiona rozpustila pokrčila rameny: ,,Nějak to na mě přes noc přišlo..."

,,Dobře! Tak kdo první? Dáma má přednost, že?"

Hermiona vzala zabalenou krabici a váhavě ji Dracovi podala. 

,,Snad se ti to hodí... Je trochu problém pro tebe něco vybrat..."

,,Ale doufám, že jsi moc neutrácela..."

Na to mu už Hermiona nic neřekla. S trochou obav sledovala, jak Draco balíček opatrně rozbalil, až se před ním objevil onen darovaný box. A ke své úlevě spatřila Hermiona v Dracově tváři radostný výraz. 

,,Box na kravaty? To ale opravdu nemám! Moc děkuji... Ale neměla jsi utrácet," dodal s lehkým pokáráním. 

,,Proč myslíš, že jsem utrácela?" zkusila to Hermiona. 

,,Protože poznám dřevo, kůži a ruční řezbu. A to něco stojí... Ale moc děkuji, hodí se sem... Tak a teď ty!"

Hermiona si od Draca vzala jednu podlouhlou krabičku a jednu obálku. 

,,Jestli smím radit - obálku až po krabičce..."

Hermiona tedy začala s krabičkou. Rozvázala stříbrnou stužku, opatrně rozbalila černý balicí papír. A do rukou ji spadla sametová krabička na šperky. 

,,Draco, co tam je?" zeptala se váhavě. 

,,Nic, co by na tebe mělo vyskočit," zažertoval, ,,jen to otevři..."

A tak tu krabičku Hermiona otevřela. A tam, na tmavém sametu, ležel náramek. Stříbrný, decentně osázený diamanty. A Hermiona nevěděla co říct. Jen tam seděla, ve svém huňatém županu s proužky, a hleděla na tu krásu, neschopna zformulovat odpověď, která by obsáhla pocity z dostání takového dárku. 

,,Nelíbí se ti?" zeptal se Draco nejistě po chvíli mlčení, která mu musela přijít jako věčnost. 

,,Já... Nevím co říct," přiznala Hermiona. ,,Je... Opravdu krásný! Ale... To jsi neměl..."

Draco vypadal, že se mu v tu chvíli ulevilo. Odhrnul stranou balící papír a pevně Hermionu obejmul. 

,,Ale mohl... Ukaž, zapnu ti ho..."

Když šperk skončil na Hermionině zápěstí, podal ji Draco obálku: ,,A druhý, jen do toho..."

Po rozlepení obálky vytáhla Hermiona oficiálně vyhlížející dopis. A když se do něj začetla, nevěřila vlastním očím. Byl od McGonaggalové, která dopisem potvrzovala možnost vrátit se do školy a dokončit si vzdělání. 

,,Ale jak jsi to..."

,,Poslal jsem pár sov, většinu profesorce. Chvíli ji asi nebylo jasné, proč to píšu já, a ne ty, ale to jsem také objasnil. Bude prý velmi ráda, když tě uvidí..." 

,,Ach Draco, moc děkuju," usmála se Hermiona a rukávem otřela jednu neposednou slzičku. 

Tohle bylo daleko víc, než čekala, že pod stromkem najde. Návrat do školy? Díky tomu se jí mohly otevřít dveře na místa, která kvůli nedodělané škole zavrhla. 

,,Tušil jsem, že jediný, kdo bude vděčný za další mučení se školou, budeš ty," popíchl ji Draco. 

,,Pokud vím, ty jsi to taky nedodělal. Určitě by tě taky přijali," odvětila Hermiona sladce a s potěšením se pokochala Dracovým zděšeným výrazem. 


End file.
